Mermaids of the Atlantic
by creativeant
Summary: Young Lily Evans was born into a society of wealth. Though at times she was at odds with her parents and sister, she loved them with everything she had. But when Lily is tricked and betrayed she is turned into a mermaid. Her life in danger, Lily flees to the ocean where she soon discovers a different world hidden beneath the surface.
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

The midsummer night was warm and calm and the stars shone brilliantly in the blue-black sky. Their twinkling lights reflected against the serene ocean. It was here that an isolated island stood; its location yet to be discovered by man. The island was roughly five miles wide with a large dormant volcano at its center. The mountain was covered in a lush forest with streams running down its side. The island was protected by a ring of jagged rocks hidden beneath the surface and also had a cove surrounded by a rocky cliff side.

It was here that creatures of legend migrated to every summer. A large pod of eighty males and females were not far from the island. The males swam the perimeter of their pod with spears in their hands. The females were placed in the middle; protected. Such open waters were dangerous after all. One of the individuals migrating to the island was a young female by the name of Lily. She was twenty cycles of age, had long auburn tendrils, and green eyes. Like the rest of her kind her tail had blue-green scales that shimmered in sunlight. And most importantly she was pregnant; as were the rest of the females migrating.

Lily was ecstatic yet nervous at the prospect of becoming a mother. This would be their first child! Her mate, James, was on the perimeter with the rest of the males making sure for safe passage. Cecaelia had always been an issue to their kind. James was the same age as Lily and had wild growing tendrils the color black and hazel eyes.

The expectant Mother turned to her left where her friend was swimming idly beside her; Alice. Alice gave Lily a reassuring smile as the pod crossed the first of the jagged rocks. Alice had been Lily's friend since the day they met. She was like the sister she should have had. Lily mentally cleared her thoughts, that was her old life. It held no importance to her any longer.

It was almost impossible to believe to where life had taken Lily now. When she was a little girl, she never once thought that one day her life would belong to the sea, that she would have friends, a loving mate. Lily didn't know that one day she would become a mermaid.

* * *

AN: Hello all! I know that I have other stories I need to be working on, but this plot just wouldn't let me be. Anyway this is just a prologue, I want you guy's feedback if I should continue this story or not. I do have a basic plot it just needs some fleshing out. Hoped you enjoyed it so far, sorry it's short. Read and review please!


	2. Chapter 1 The Evans Sisters

**Chapter 1 The Evans Sisters**

The smell of the ocean air was sign to the Evans arriving to their designation. Every summer the Evans would vacation in Little Whinging. The Evans family came from a wealthy background and were a well known family. Lord Jack W. Evans was a fair, successful, businessman. He was slightly round in the middle, had auburn hair and blue eyes. His wife was the regal and beautiful Lady Primrose Evans, with long beautiful blonde hair and striking green eyes that captured the hearts of many potential suitors when she was younger. The Evans had two daughters, a nineteen year old Petunia Evans and a sixteen year old Lily Evans. Petunia had her Mother's blonde hair and her Father's blue eyes. Though her eyes were as striking as her Mother's, her face was long and resembled somewhat of a horse; thus rarely gained attention of potential suitors. Lily Evans had long auburn hair and the same striking green eyes of her Mother. She was often referred to as the flower of the Evans family. The youngest Evans was quite beautiful for her age and was now at the age where suitors will court her. Though Lily wasn't at all excited.

The horse drawn carriage continued down the main cobblestone road through the beachside town. Lord Evans was resting against the back of his seat, Lady Evans and Petunia were conversing quietly with one another and Lily was reading. She liked reading, the books had always captured her imagination. The stories were filled with such adventure that Lily secretly yearned for, there was the main themes of trust and true friendship and in some novels themes of romance. The books were an escape for the young Evans. Not that Lily was ungrateful of her life; she was well aware of how the other side lived. But everything was too structured, too prim, too proper, even too clean if one were to go into Petunia's room. It was just all so boring!

And if that wasn't terrible enough, then it was the people she had to associate with. Lily hated the way everyone would have a hidden agenda, the friendships made between two families were only beneficial for business. The snobbish adults that would judge your every move waiting for any imperfection to spread gossip around. Then there were the girls around her and Petunia's age. Such petty girls, that had a double personality and would love nothing more than to spread such lies around the circles. Lily never could figure how her sister thrived in such an environment. "It is good to be visiting Little Whinging once more." Lady Evans spoke fondly as she gazed out the window.

"Yes, I cannot understand why we don't live here permanently." Petunia spoke and looked meaningfully at their Father. However her statement was met on deaf ears as Lord Evans continued to rest. Petunia then turned her gaze over to Lily, her chin upturned in a haughty manner. "Dear god Lily, are you reading?"

_Here we go._ Lily thought tiredly. She marked her place in her book before turning her attention to her older sister. "Yes Tuney, I always read. Why does this surprise you?"

"I've told you to call me Petunia." the young woman snipped " And for your information we are on vacation. Relaxing from the stress of our everyday lives." _Oh yes, I bet ordering the maids to go to town to pick up a new dress must be taxing._ Lily mentally rolled her eyes, such an action wasn't for a proper woman after all. "And you're going to be doing the same thing as you do at home? Stay in your room and read by yourself?"

"No, I plan to read on the beach as well."

Lady Evans laid a placating hand on her elder daughter before turning her attention to Lily. "Lily dear, while I'm sure you have fascinating novels to read, wouldn't it be better if this year you make some friends with the other girls?"

Lily noticed shrewdly that Petunia had barely held back an undignified snort. She resembled more of a horse when she did that. "Mother no offence but none of those girls and I have anything in common."

"That's because they all think of you as a freak." Petunia muttered making sure that their Mother did not hear a word she said. Though Lily heard, she glared down at her sister and pretended that her words did not hurt.

"Lily I think it would be best if you actually socialized with people this summer. You are now at the age where suitors will court you. It would not do to have the Lady of the House be antisocial. I will not have any of my daughters shame this family by doing so." her Mother gazed sternly at both of her daughters. And Lily was suddenly reminded of all the lesson from her Mother and Grandmother, when she was still alive, when she and her sister were younger. Behind every great man is a proper woman. A woman's job is to make sure the home is running smoothly. And other such lessons that Lily had found to be a complete nonsense. Though she took the lessons in stride. After all she didn't want another lecture on the consequences of an improper woman.

"And Mom I socialize with others."

"The help does not count Lily." Petunia taunted.

"Why not? They're people too." Lily defended, besides the servants and maids were the only ones that Lily could feel like she could be herself with.

"They're not in our class, I will not have my daughter be seen associating with the working class." Lady Evans said in a warning voice. "Lily I've tolerated your behavior all these years long enough. You are now at the age of marriage, it is time to put such childish behaviors aside and act like a proper young woman. I will not have my daughters become an old maid. I expect you to try harder in socializing." Lady Evans set her stern gaze on Lily.

"Yes Mother." Lily spoke quietly. The matriarch having decided the matter settled turned her attention back to gazing at the passing scenery. Petunia smirked in Lily's direction and copied her Mother's actions. Lily returned to her book, though it was with less enthusiasm than before.

It was moments like these that made Lily feel as though she didn't fit in to the perfect family picture. Her Mother was the very definition of regal and poise. A strand of hair was never out of place; makeup applied tastefully. Lady Evans' tea parties were well known and invitations were only handed to the elite. Lily had never seen her Mother lose her temper, always kept a leveled head in every situation. She was the perfect lady, a loving wife to her husband, a stern but fair mother to her children. Lady Evans was indeed the definition of an elite woman, too perfect in Lily's eyes. The auburn haired girl had remember years previous how she would strive for her Mother's approval. Lily would copied everything her Mother did, but when her actions did not meet Lady Evans' expectations she was chastised.

Then there was her Father, Lord Evans. Though she had been in the same company as him her entire life, little was known about her Father. What she knew of Lord Evans was mostly on the family company. At the age of twenty Lord Jack Evans inherited his Father's whiskey business and took it in stride. The company's signature whiskey was a drink called Firewhiskey. It was well popular throughout Europe and even in the States. Lily remembered when she was younger her Father and her got along splendidly. He would often read Lily fairytales before bed, thus sparking her love for reading, and was always the one that could make Lily smile whenever she was sad. Now however, with the company shipping worldwide, Lord Evans was deeply engrossed in his company and now had little time for his family. With the exception of social gatherings and the occasional kiss to the forehead, Lily rarely saw her Father. Hopefully that would change come this summer.

The carriage came to a slow halt in front of a gorgeous old Georgian house. There were steps that lead to a double oak door, the house, if one could call it so, had six bedrooms and seven bathrooms. It was a two story home, held a large dining room, kitchen, sun room, draw room, a library room and study and a spacious backyard. Lily smiled fondly at house, she remembered when she was younger how she would climb the large tree in the back. Her Mother had a right fit when she found Lily high up in the branches one day.

The driver walked up to their door and held it opened for Primrose, he took hold of the offered hand and helped her out of the carriage; repeating the same process twice for Petunia and Lily. "Thank you Mr. Jones." Lily whispered to the driver. The man inclined his head with a smile before returning his attention to Jack. Jack thanked the driver then offered his arm to his wife. The four walked in a leisurely pace up the front steps of their home and the doors were opened for them by the butler. Lily had forgotten the butler's name.

"Welcome back Lord and Lady Evans, shall I send for your belongings?" he asked in a oily voice.

"Yes thank you." Lord Evans responded. Once in the house, Lord Evans quickly went over to his study, and the women found themselves in the sunroom awaiting tea to be served. Lily didn't really feel up to drinking tea and doing other things that were considered proper, right now she just wanted to curl up underneath a tree and read at a leisurely pace. The warning look her Mother gave Lily spoke otherwise.

"I have heard rumors of the Dursleys planning to host a Summer Solstice Ball." their Mother spoke. Lily would never cease to be amazed on her Mother's skills in gossip. "They have a son that is your age Petunia." Lily wanted to scoff at the eager look Petunia was displaying. Was she really that desperate to marry?

Lily didn't see Petunia's yearning. As far as she was concern life pretty much ended after marriage. The woman would have to stay home, be the perfect wife and be only useful to produce heirs for her husband and throw galas. Maybe that was the kind of life Petunia wanted but not so much Lily. Though she suppose it was only because she was young, perhaps when Lily was a little older and a little more mature she might view marriage differently. "I expect you both to be at your finest, a lot of potential suitors will be present and I would like to one day leave this world knowing that my daughters are well taken care of." Primrose spoke softly. It was a rare moment for their Mother to break down her mask and show the tender caring side of her.

"Well I guess new dresses are in order." Petunia said excitingly. _What fun._ Lily thought sarcastically. Lily highly doubted that Petunia needed another dress. Though secretly Lily enjoyed shopping for dresses and jewelry as well, just not in that magnitude.

"A splendid idea. Why don't you take your sister with you to town?" Lady Evans suggested.

"What?" the Evans sisters intoned. "Mother I do not think Lily would want to go."

"Yes I don't need another dress at this moment." Lily agreed frantically.

Lady Evans opened her mouth in retaliation but closed it shut as another person made themselves known. "Care to join us Jack?" she spoke in a tone that said she didn't approve of his wandering off.

"Sorry for the delay my dear. There were some last minute items that needed to be tied off." Jack took his seat next to Primrose and kissed the back of her hand. "Now," he turned his attention onto his daughters and Lily suddenly had a sense of foreboding. _This is not going to end well._ She thought. "what it is this I hear about not wanting to join your sister, Lily?" he focused on the youngest Evans with a pointed look.

"It is nothing of the sort Daddy," Lily quickly placated "I just have no need for a dress at the moment."

"And what is the reason in needing a new dress Petunia?" Lord Evans turned his attention to his other daughter. He hoped that the dress wasn't just because the one she was wearing was currently too 'used' for her liking. Honestly he loved his dear Petunia with all his heart, but there were moments where the woman was too spoiled for her own good.

"The Dursleys will be hosting a Summer Solstice Ball in a month's time. Petunia simply wanted a new dress now before the other girls grabbed hold of all the good fabric." Lily thought it was a little presumptuous to assume that the Dursleys were going to invite her family to the event. Lily didn't know much about the Dursleys, though she bet her Mother knew all about them, only that they were the family that kept the town running.

"A good idea!" her Father's voice broke through her haze. Lily suppressed a much reasoned groan. A whole day, shopping, and with Petunia? Did her parents honestly expect that the two of them would come back from town in one peace? Lily did love her sister, but the two of them have not gotten along since she was eleven. For reasons Lily could only hint at. "The two of you need more bonding time, I think this excursion would be perfect for the both of you." Jack Evans boasted as though this was all his idea. And from the covert looks Primrose was giving her husband, she too thought the same thing.

"But Daddy, there is a chance that I'll see my friends. I don't want to be associated with _her_ with them there." _Okay that hurt a little._ Lily thought forlornly.

"Petunia Olivia," their Mother spoke in a stern voice. "I know that there has been a rift between the two of you for some time now, and I want this petty fight to end. The both of you are sisters and should act like such!" Lily knew this was a serious matter has her Mother actually dropped her emotionless masked and showed her ire. "I expect you two to wash up and head to town together, and to come back together. And for the rest of this summer I better not hear one hurtful word spewed at one another, understood?" Lady Evans spoke with finality.

Lily had long left Petunia and her snobbish friends the moment she was done getting fitted for a new dress. Lily had to admit she was a little excited for the Solstice Ball now because of her green dress that matched well with her eyes. Lily had to reluctantly admit to both her Mother and Petunia were right, a new dress was needed. Though Lily would never say that to her sister, she did not want to see the smug grin appear on Petunia's face.

Currently Lily was walking idly down the cobblestone street staring around curiously at the shops and the people. Little Whinging was definitely a fishing town, as most of the shops were designated to the ships in port. Though Lily was looking for a bookstore, she couldn't remember where it was and hoped it didn't closed down in the past year. Lily walked passed a bakery and the smell of hot bread and pastries made the young girl's mouth water. She inhaled deeply and sighed in satisfaction. Her eyes fixed on the store Lily wasn't watching where she was going until she ran into someone's chest. "Oomph!" Lily nearly lost her balance until a pair of calloused hands grabbed hold of her upper arms.

"My apologies milady. Are you alright?" Lily nearly had to crane her neck, the man was tall! He had dark brown hair tied at the nape of his neck and dark blue eyes. He looked somewhat familiar to Lily though she couldn't place her finger on where. The man looked down at Lily at astonishment. "Miss Lily Evans?"

Lily was taken aback, he knew her name but she still couldn't put a name to his face. "Yes?" she answered cautiously.

"Ah, you haven't seen me as often as your sister. Richard Williams at your service." He bowed slightly and kissed the back of Lily's hand. She refused to admit that a light blush painted her cheeks. Lily remembered Williams now, he was a year or so older than his sister Petunia. And to this day Petunia still talked about him constantly; it was easy to see why. The Williams and Evans family used to congregate with one another often when Lily was younger. She remembered vividly all the rants Petunia would have on the perfect marriage her and a certain Williams Heir would have one day.

"It is a pleasure to meet you once more. My sister will be ecstatic once she hears that you're in Little Whinging." Lily thought she could see a hint of a grimace but paid it no mind. "Are you here with your family?"

"Yes, my Father had thought it to be wise if we vacationed this summer. I had just finished my term in University of Oxford. Are you walking about the streets alone?" Williams questioned

"I was with my sister, but we went our separate ways some time ago." That was the civil way of saying the young Evans was sent off from the group. Not that Lily minded in the least, Petunia's friends were just as spoiled as her sister.

"Well then I shall accompany you." Williams stated as if it was obvious.

"Oh no, that won't be necessary. I'm sure you have plans already, I would hate to interrupt them." Lily protested. She didn't think he would find it all that thrilling to spend an afternoon in a bookstore.

"Nonsense!" Williams held out his arm and with a flushed face Lily wrapped her arms around his. "Where were you heading off to?" the older gentleman asked

"I was looking for the bookstore. I can't recall where it was." Lily was sure it was on this street, then again everything looked different to Lily since last summer.

"I think it is located on the next street over." Williams replied with a grin.

"I knew that." Lily said stubbornly. She gave a small smile when Williams chuckled, even if it was at her expense.

"Of course you did milady." Williams placated. The two got into an easy conversation on the way to the unknown bookstore. As it turned out both had quite a few things in common. Williams loved to read, and he had a sense of adventure as he traversed all across Europe. What Lily found funny was the fact that to this day Williams was still intimidated by her Mother. "I mean no offence but your Mother could stare down a ravenous lion."

Lily giggled as she was perusing down the aisles, so far no book was catching her interests. Well that's not fair. Perhaps she would have better luck next week when a new shipping of books was sent to the bookstore. "Have you had better luck in finding a book?" Lily asked over her shoulder.

"Well I did find a fairytale novel that my niece would love, though her Mother does not improve of such readings." Williams replied indifferently. After another quarter of an hour spent in the bookstore, the pair came to the conclusion that it was useless to search any further.

"I should be going. The driver should be at Madam Malkin's by now." Lily pointed out as the sun was beginning to set.

"Well then, allow me to escort you." Lily smiled fondly, she hated to admit this to herself but it was a pleasing feeling being doted on by a rather attractive man. The other part of her screamed in disbelief but she deftly ignored it. "Miss Evans, I was wondering if you would allow me to take you on another outing tomorrow night?" though Williams asked with no hesitation, Lily could detect a slight tremor of fear.

There was a problem however. Petunia Evans. Lily didn't know if she still had a crush on the rather dashing Richard Williams. The two sisters haven't had a civil conversation in years and now Petunia felt like a complete stranger to Lily even though they live in the same house. Lily didn't want to inadvertently hurt her sister's feelings. But on the other hand Williams was nice and so thoughtful and charming that Lily couldn't help but feel smitten for him. And he was certainly a man her parents, more specifically her Mother, would approve of. Well mannered, from a good family, and was in the same social class as the Evans. More important to Lily however, was that she actually liked this man, he was not like the other men. They've all felt as if they were entitled to the world. Besides Petunia had already had the mindset to peak the Dursley Heir's interest at the Solstice Ball.

"Miss Evans?" Williams garnered Lily's attention once more.

"Apologies. I accept your request." Williams face broke out into a wide grin, that may or may not have made Lily's heart beat faster.

A dramatic gasp drew their attention over to a group of young women, Petunia stood in the center. Her face was horror stricken as her blue eyes went from one to the other, meanwhile Petunia's so-called friends were giggling at one another behind their hands. Lily felt as though her stomach was filled with lead. I made a mistake. she thought frantically. "Petunia...I-"

"There is nothing to say." Petunia's eyes were filled with cold hatred. Lily felt her heart break at being at the receiving end of such a look, especially from her own flesh and blood. "You're nothing but a wench." she hissed through gnashed teeth. Such anger and hate emanated from her. The blonde woman shoved aside her friends and ran off down the road.

"Petunia! Petunia wait." Lily took off after her older sister. Though it was too late, she had already disappeared amongst the masses. Lily could only groan, regardless of how improper that was, in frustration and misery. It had appeared to Lily that her already strenuous relationship with her sister was now beyond repair.

* * *

AN: Sorry if this seemed a little slow, but it was necessary to explain the family dynamic between members of the Evans family. The next chapter should pick up a bit.


	3. Chapter 2 The Black Witch

AN: Read and Review please! This chapter has been updated. I wanted to flesh out the interaction between the two characters.

* * *

**Chapter 2 The Black Witch**

Petunia Evans was not aware of how long she ran. She only had one goal in mind, to put as much distance from her and Lily as possible. Petunia couldn't believe the audacity of her sister. She already had everything else in life handed to her, there was no need to encroach on the man of her interest as well.

Though to be fair, Petunia had not seen nor heard from Richard Williams in some time. But it was well known that she still harbored feelings for the young man. When she was a child she had often dream of becoming Lady Petunia Williams. back when they were closer Petunia would regale stories of how Petunia would be the perfect wife for Williams. Her dratted sister knew this and betrayed her in such a manner anyway.

Petunia should have been suspicious of her sister's nature long ago. Lily had always been the odd one of the family. The younger Evans never took to heart the lessons that their Mother and late Grandmother taught. Lily always preferred reading than partaking the elite social events. She had no friends and had never showed interest in becoming an outstanding wife. It was improper and undignified for a woman to never marry and bear children. It was not how Petunia was brought up and it certainly wasn't how Lily was raised either. Yes Lily Evans was an odd one, one that simply does not belong into a patrician society.

However Petunia was the only one who saw Lily for what she was: strange, abnormal, a freak. Her parents thought otherwise. While they too were concern about some of Lily's behavior, in their eyes she could do no wrong. Lily was the perfect heiress, polite, well mannered, and beautiful. Lily had the face that turned heads. Her hair, while an ugly color in Petunia's opinion, was a rare color and now drew interest to potential suitors. Then there were her eyes, they were a captivating emerald color; exact replicas of their Mother's. Most have never seen eyes that pure in color, something Petunia was secretly jealous of.

_No!_ Petunia mentally shouted, the young woman was in no way jealous of her younger sister. She was only critiquing her sister's behavior. In a way Petunia thought she was the only one that tried to push Lily to be the proper woman of society. All her parents ever did was praise Lily for whatever she did. For as long as Petunia could remember it had always been about Lily. Petunia was their daughter as well, and was surely more well mannered and more sophisticated than the other girl!

But of course no one ever saw that, she was just the ugly sister. Petunia's frown deepened. Lily had a perfect heart shape face, slender neck, button nose, and smooth even skin. Petunia was aware of her long, thin face, and long neck. Since the day Lily had turned sixteen men from good standing families had come far and wide asking her Father's permission to court his youngest daughter. Though Lily was unaware of any of this, Petunia wasn't. She refused to believe that her uncivilized sister would gain the attention of more men than her.

It wasn't until Petunia and her friends laid witness of the man of Petunia's desire courting her sister that Petunia was forced to acknowledge that Lily was more desirable. And that made her furious. She refused to hear any word of Lily's pathetic excuses and apologies. They were all lies, Lily was not the girl she portrayed to the world. All these years, Petunia had misplaced her trust and love into her younger sister and now she was suffering the consequences.

Why did it have to be Sir Richard Williams? Why was everything in Lily's life so perfect and everything was handed to her on a platinum spoon, while Petunia only had the golden spoon? It just wasn't fair, it should be Petunia that attracted the eyes of men. Petunia who her parents should adore, she should have inherited her Mother's regal beauty not her ungrateful little sister. The Evans family didn't need Lily, they would still be the upstanding and proper family that others strived to duplicate. "After all, Lily is nothing but a freak." Petunia assured herself.

It was only then did Petunia take notice of her surroundings. She looked around in confusion and apprehension, she was no longer in town but in the woods. The sounds of the forest stretched in every direction that Petunia had no idea which direction was her Georgian home. She was lost. And what was worse, she was filthy. The bottom of her dress was torn in places, had twigs and leaves stuck to places and there was mud splattered randomly. Her shoes were ruined as they too were covered in dirt and mud. She hated the wilderness, it was never clean! And worse still Petunia had no way of getting home.

It was all Lily's fault! If she had never betrayed Petunia, then there would be no need for Petunia to leave in such a manner when she did. She was in no way overreacting, Petunia couldn't dare show her face around her friends when they too were witnesses to the whole scene. "Oh my, what is a young woman such as yourself doing in the woods alone?" Petunia gave a startled yelp and turned to the source of the woman's voice. The woman was surely beautiful, even if she was dressed in a common folk dress. She was rather tall, had a sharp face that made her beautiful, long, straight, black hair, and cool blue-gray eyes that seem captive to the viewer. The woman had a certain way about her that made Petunia rather confused. There was part of her that wanted to take comfort in knowing she wouldn't have to wander the forest all night. The other part was wary, something was a little...off.

Petunia was confused that there was a woman in the middle of the forest all on her own. Surely it would be odd to find one woman wandering around the woods but two? Was she not afraid of the dangers hidden in the dark? Or was she one of them? Petunia mentally scoffed, even to her that last thought was a little dramatic. "Dear?" The older woman asked worriedly

Remembering her manners Petunia spoke."Forgive me. I am a little turned around. You don't by chance know the direction to Little Whinging?" she asked hopefully

"You're quite a bit of ways from that town, I'm afraid." the woman replied sorrowfully. "And as it is now dusk, it would be unwise to head back to town now. Not all men are chivalrous." the woman intoned. Petunia shivered, whether from the wind or the woman's tone she knew not. "Poor thing, you're shivering. Come I have a lovely cottage you can stay for the night. Tomorrow I will take you home."

Petunia felt a swell of gratitude for the elder woman. She was very well mannered and Petunia could appreciate such a trait in anyone. However she was still cautious of the woman, she couldn't explain it, but something was not as it seem with the woman. But the woman did offer her home to a complete stranger when she didn't have to. And it would be rude to turn down such an offer, especially since Petunia had nowhere to go for the night. "I thank you Madam..."

"Elladora. Madam Elladora." the woman spoke proudly. "And it is no trouble at all. My cottage is just a little ways away, come dear." Madam Elladora held out her hand to the young woman. Petunia took it and shivered; it was cold to the touch. "I'll make us some tea and supper you must be hungry."

"You're too kind." Petunia spoke with a soft smile. For a commoner, Madam Elladora was rather easy to get along with. The two walked in silence for a couple of minutes. Petunia had a burning question on the tip of her tongue, actually she had quite a few. She was always known for her gossip just like her Mother. However Petunia was unsure if it would be proper to ask the woman. They had only know one another for a few minutes and if the woman was living alone out in the woods, then it was obvious she valued her privacy.

"It is alright, you can ask me." Madam Elladora spoke knowingly.

"How did you..." Petunia trailed off astonished

"Nothing gets by me dear." Madam Elladora smirked in the younger woman's way. "Go on, I know you have quite a few questions swimming around in that head of yours."

Well since she was encouraging. "I was wondering if you per chance have a surname?" It wasn't her most pressing question, but it would be rather weird for Petunia to keep referring the woman's first name. It would be improper since the two had only just met.

"Not officially. Where I'm from, we are not given surnames." Petunia thought she saw a peculiar emotion flash across the woman's face, but it was gone before Petunia could decipher. "But I have made one of my own years ago that many people refer me as. If it makes you feel more comfortable you may identify me as Madam Elladora Black."

"A proper, sound name." Petunia spoke to herself.

"And what is your name? I'm sure you would not like to be called dear all evening." Madam Black lightly teased.

"My name is Petunia Evans, firstborn Daughter of Lord and Lady Evans of Cokeworth." Petunia spoke proudly. She had always loved to boast about her proud heritage to others that ask. Her family had always been a high standard and of noble breed. It was just a misfortune that the family would give birth to a weed that would soon tarnish the family name.

"Lord and Lady Evans? The name sounds familiar to me." Madam Black pondered

"My father is in the whiskey business. He created the Firewhiskey." Petunia was quick to supply.

"Ah now that I've heard of. It is rather popular amongst the men." she laughed quietly. "Ah here we are."

The cottage was placed in a small clearing. The settlement was small but looked inviting to the young Evans. Behind the cottage was a large quiet flowing river that must of led out to the ocean. And not too far away from the settlement was a dirt road that led back to Little Whinging. It was nice for a peasant, but Petunia didn't think much of the place. It was too small for her liking. However desperate times called for desperate measures and Petunia knew she would not find a more suitable place for her to spend the night in. It'll have to do for now. The two women walked down the lane and Petunia took notice of a small stable that only held a chestnut colored horse. Beauty to the eye, they were however smelly creatures. Petunia never did understand Lily's fondness for the beasts.

Madam Black unlocked the door and ushered Petunia Evans inside. Instantly, like magic, the fire in the fireplace flared to life, various candles throughout sparked to life and the candelabra above their heads gave light. Petunia gasped and she felt a sense of dread fill her as the front door closed behind her. Madam Black wasn't a normal woman. The strange objects, and herbs strewn about, a huge black cauldron sitting near the fireplace and the amount of books written in a language unknown to Petunia drew her to the startling conclusion. "You're a witch!" Petunia accused as she stepped back in fear. The woman was going to kill her!

"Of sorts, yes." Madam Black smirked at the astonished look on Petunia's face. Petunia watched the woman warily like a caged animal as she went and sat at the table "What did you expect? For me deny something I really am? As you may notice I have no qualms about hiding my identity. Oh calm down dear, I'm not going to hurt you." Madam Black smiled sweetly but it did little to assuage Petunia's fear of the woman before. "If you truly feel frighten of my presence you may leave. There is a tavern just down the road and I am sure there are rooms available."

Petunia took a step backwards, away from the witch. "And say I tell the townsmen that there is a witch down the road, what would happen then?" her back was now pressed to the scrubbed wooden door and she was blindly reaching for the handle. Petunia didn't dare take her eyes off the witch sitting a little ways from her.

Madam Black took a light sip from a cup of hot tea that flew into her hands. "You can tell them." she shrugged "It would not matter to me, by the time the men would have arrived here with torches and pitchforks, I would have long disappeared. I will tell you this though, if you leave out that door I will not be able to help you." she enticed

Mildly intrigued Petunia put a hold to her escape. "Help me?" she questioned "What could you possibly know of the struggles I may or may not have?" Petunia snapped "And why would I accept an offer from a witch?"

"Because the help I offer would greatly enrich your life should you accept." Madam Black spoke calmly. "And I require your assistance."

"Assistance...what could I give you? Money, jewelry?"

Madam Black laughed, and it made the backs of Petunia's hair stand on end. This woman was dangerous and yet Petunia could not find herself to flee from her. Instead she took a few hesitant steps closer to the Black witch. "I have no use for such inconsequential items."

"...Let's say hypothetically I help you, how would you enrich my life more so than it already is?" Petunia slowly sat down across from the Black Witch, much to the elder woman's approval, and a cup of hot tea zoomed into her hands.

"Whatever your heart desires most in the world." Madam Black smiled. "In a way, you remind me of myself. Always trying to prove to others how I was the perfect strong woman. And just like you, I too felt out of sorts with everyone around me. Unappreciated." Her words struck a chord in Petunia's heart. It was exactly how Petunia felt when she stood next to Lily. All anyone would ever see was Lily and forget that the Evans have another daughter. "That man Sir Richard Williams, he was never right for you."

"Excuse me! My personal life is of no concern to you." Petunia replied hotly. Too curious to leave Petunia continued. "And what gives you the knowledge that Williams is not a proper match for me?"

"His heart already belongs to another; your sister." Petunia's nostrils flared and she hissed underneath her breath. Of course it did. "And when your sister is gone, his heart will move onto a childhood friend, an American girl." Madam Black said dismissively. Petunia didn't fail to catch the woman's words regarding her sister. How curious.

"And you would know how?" Petunia asked skeptically, just because the existent of magic was real did not mean that it could do anything.

"I have an affinity, a gift if you will, when it comes to pleasures of the heart. I know you'll never truly be happy unless you accept my assistance. With me, you'll attain the man of your dreams, produce lovely heirs and be the pinnacle of grace amongst all the women." her words came like sweet honey and had Petunia yearn for her words all the more. Was it possible that this woman could very well grant her the life in which she so righteously deserves?

"...And if you grant me what I desire most, I'll get everything I've ever wanted?"

"I promise." Madam Black responded. "Are we in agreement?"

Petunia sat back and processed what had been said in the past few minutes. Was she really going to turn to witchcraft, a forbidden practice, to get everything she ever wanted in life? A husband, children, a large gorgeous home...beauty? Could she really become as beautiful as her Mother? Would she be able to look proudly in the mirror one day and not envy her sister or her Mother? Madam Black's words were persuasive and Petunia was easily swayed. However she still had one more question before she could even accept the witch's offer. "And what do you need in return?" she spoke hesitantly.

"I require your sister."

"My sister?" If one would think the idea of Madam Elladora Black, a witch, needing the sister of Petunia Evans appalling, then you wouldn't be in the same mindset as Petunia Evans. "And if you take my sister, will I ever see her again?"

"No. When I receive the girl, you will become an only child." the Black Witch allowed the heiress to ponder for a few moments. It was a lot to take in after all. "Are we in agreement?" she questioned.

"...We're in agreement." Petunia spoke quietly.

"Excellent. You've made a sound decision." With a wave of her hand, parchment and a dark colored quill flew and landed softly on the table between the two women. "This here is a contract, binding us to our parts of the bargain. Should one of us fails to commit our side of the deal, she'll die a gruesome death. I don't intend to die anytime soon, you?" Madam Black smiled ominously

"N-no." Petunia stuttered in horror. Madam Black handed the young heiress the quill. Petunia was instructed to sign on the line. In doing so, the young woman felt pain on the back of her hand. She gasped when she saw her signature carved into her hand, her blood was used to sign her name. Her hand healed quickly and not a scratch blemished her smooth skin.

"There you go dear." Madam Black encouraged. She took the parchment and blood quill in hand and signed the contract herself. The parchment glowed blue momentarily before receding into a yellow color once more. The witch stood from her seat and looked as though she was gliding on the floor to something that was tall and hidden under an old, brown tarp. A harsh tug and the tarp fell and folded on the ground at the foot of the object.

It was a mirror. A mirror framed by dark wood, carved in an elaborate fashion. At the top Petunia noticed were words carved into the wood, though she could not understand what they meant. "This mirror shows the viewer what they desire most in the world. It has taken me many years to locate." Madam Black caressed the wood as one would caress a lover. She slowly walked around the magical artifact and leaned on one side. There was a mad excited gleam in her eyes.

"Are you sure this mirror works?" Petunia asked hesitantly. Her hopes and dreams all rested on an old mirror?

"I'm certain." she held out her hand to the hesitant young woman. "Don't be shy dear come on, that's it. Just stand right there and you'll see what you want, what you desire." Madam Black spoke softly

Petunia stood nervously in front of the enchanted mirror, waiting for something, anything to happen. Just as Petunia was about to call it quits and leave, something peculiar happened. She saw herself changing, she looked just as beautiful as her Mother if not more! In the mirror it was only Petunia and her parents that stood behind her. Both of them were gazing proudly at their one and true daughter. Then walked in a handsome man of stocky build, defined muscles, and broad shoulders. He had brown hair and eyes and a thick mustache. He had his arm wrapped lovingly around Petunia's waist. It was the picture perfect family, it was this family that Petunia craved, that beauty in which she desired. "I'm beautiful..."she gasped

"Tell me what you see." Madam Black quietly ordered

"I-I'm as beautiful as my Mother... I see a handsome man who adores me. I have no sister." Petunia allowed a small smile to adorn her features. "It's wonderful." tears welled up in her eyes. It all looked so real, it was so close to her!

"And all will come, if you follow your end of the deal."

"Anything! I'll do anything to become beautiful." For so long Petunia hated her long neck and thin face and envied the face of both her Mother and sister. She was secretly ashamed to look in the mirror. Well no more! It was high time that something in her life went her way for once. She deserved it.

Madam Black walked over to a cupboard and began to rifled through its contents. She made a triumphant noise and held out a dark blue-green potion that shimmered when caught in the light. "Get your sister to drink this Petunia." Madam Black ordered "She drinks this and your desires will come to fruition. You will be the beautiful and regal only daughter to the House of Evans, as you so rightly deserve."

"And what happens once she's drinks it?" Petunia asked

"She'll fall into a deep sleep. To everyone who has ever met her, including yourself, they will all forget she was ever the daughter of Lord and Lady Evans. Even if you and her stand in the same room you will have no recollection of her. Basically she will cease to exist." Petunia loved such an answer. "And when you wake up the following morning, you will be beautiful. You, Petunia, will capture the heart of every man." the witch spoke on as she circled the young heiress. Elladora stopped in front Petunia and handed her the potion. Petunia held it tightly in her fist, afraid to let it go. "There is a deadline however. You must complete your end of our agreement by the end of summer solstice. Otherwise our contract will become null, and you will die." she warned

"Thank you...I will not disappoint you." Petunia promised

"I know you won't. Just remember to complete your task and all your wishes will come true."

"Yes, I will." Petunia looked up to the witch. She had another question about the woman. With the way she had seem to fawn over the mirror and touch it like one to a lover in a private manner she had to wonder. Something regarding to what Madam Black sees in the mirror has pushed her to edge of insanity. "Madam Black," she spoke before she even realized what she was going to say.

Elladora turned back from staring lovingly into the mirror to Petunia.

"Yes dear?" she questioned.

"If your talent lies in the pleasures of the heart, why is it you never took to finding a husband of your own?"

Madam Black's face closed off, and Petunia felt the temperature in the air drop several degrees. Petunia unconsciously took a few steps away from the woman, suddenly fearful of her wellbeing. "I had a lover once." Black spoke in a cold tone. "He is of no more and I'll never seek another, that is all you need to know. Good night Petunia Evans."

Petunia felt a peculiar sensation surround her and the next thing Petunia knew she stood on the porch of her summer home. "How..." Petunia left it alone, figuring it was the work of magic. The double door suddenly opened and the butler of the house stood at the door in shock.

"Miss Evans, you're safe!" he spoke in shock. Petunia quickly hid the strange concoction into the folds of her dress. "And you must be cold, come inside Miss. The maids will cater to your needs and I'll inform Lord and Lady Evans of your safe return."

Petunia nodded her thanks and allowed herself to be led to the formal kitchen. After the adventures she had regarding a slightly psychotic witch in the woods, it felt good to be home.


	4. Chapter 3 Forsaken

**Chapter 3 Forsaken**

For the past few weeks Lily had noticed that Petunia had been acting...odd. Whenever the two would be in the same room along with their parents, Petunia would get this look in her eyes that made Lily feel ill at ease. It was almost as though she was hiding something. And if she was, the Petunia was just holding it over Lily's head. Though Lily didn't know what secret could keep Petunia tight lip.

On the other hand their relationship had improved somewhat since the day Petunia ran off. They were now able to have a civil conversation for a few minutes at a time and Petunia had even expressed her joy in Lily's and Richard's relationship. Lily was ever thankful that her sister had gotten over her initial jealousy and was now supporting the younger Evans daughter. Lily found herself confused by her emotions when it came to Petunia. A side of her felt that Lily should tread with caution around Petunia but the other more louder side was ecstatic that they were mending their relationship. Lily had thought it was beyond repair when she saw the look of loathing and betrayal etched on Petunia's face. It looked like a walk in the woods made Petunia reflect on her life.

Speaking of which, currently the two were having lunch in an elegant restaurant near the coast. Petunia was gushing excitingly over her brief encounter with the Dursley Heir. "I bet he's a big softie at heart." Petunia spoke happily. "I can't wait for him to see me in the new dress at the Ball!"

"You'll look real lovely in the dress. I'm sure he will be quite taken with you." Lily replied. "Petunia I need some advice." Lily started fidgeting in her seat. Petunia gave Lily a look and the auburn haired girl stopped all twitching in her seat. Continuing, Lily spoke tentatively "Richard wants me to meet his parents tomorrow night. Apparently he spoke about me often to them and they have been asking to meet me. I've never had to do this before, what if they don't like me?"

"Do not worry, I'm sure they'll find you refreshing." Petunia placated while she snidely thought. _But everyone loves perfect Lily Evans._

"Refreshing? Uh thanks...I think." Lily sounded unsure. Though the two were now considerably closer there were still times where Petunia was standoffish. And her advice was not always helpful and left the young girl confused. But Petunia gave a proud grin and Lily supposed she meant well.

"How are you and Richard doing then?" Petunia asked

Lily blushed and tried valiantly to hide behind her cup of tea. Petunia didn't allow Lily to get away with such actions however. The tea cup now from her grasp Lily looked up meekly to an amused grin from Petunia. "He's wonderful." Lily finally admitted. "Very charming, a true gentleman. We have much in common, he shares my passion for reading! And he has been telling me about his travels all over Europe. You should hear what he has to say about the Mediterranean Sea, I would love to visit there one day...I find myself falling for him hard. Is that strange? I've only known him for a few weeks."

"I don't find it strange. I am just happy you finally decided to find someone suitable. Mother and I were worry you would become an old spinster. Has he invited you to attend the Solstice Ball next week?"

"A few days ago. I don't know why I'm so nervous, Richard is the perfect gentleman."

"Well he's seen your oddities and still finds you captivating, I would say you've gotten lucky that he is still around." Petunia spoke offhandedly.

Lily's eyes narrowed and her nostrils flared. "Petunia, I am sick and tired off all the jibes and insults you spew at me. I thought we were finally getting past all of this petting fighting. I thought I would have my sister back, but you haven't really changed." Lily realized "You're only acting nice for the sake of our parents. You're jealous, you've always been jealous of me. And now you resent me for something that is out of my control!" she nearly yelled. Lily was not one to create a scene, that was Petunia's specialty and she would hate to intrude anymore on her sister. "It is not my fault that the man you fancied, takes interest me. It is not my fault that you were no longer interested in Richard until you saw him speaking to me!

"You need to get over this petty jealousy and act like a grown woman, Petunia. I don't think we can mend our relationship until you get over whatever problems you have of me."

Petunia looked affronted, then deep fury settled over her face, and finally, to Lily's dismay, hate. "You think you're so special, don't you?" Petunia whispered heatedly "You act like this innocent, naive little girl that feels entitled to the whole world. You want everyone to see this perfect little girl that can do no wrong. But I know better.

"You think I'm jealous of you?" she scoffed "Why would I be jealous when you are nothing but a freak?" Lily's eyes began to burn, she refused to let tears form in front of Petunia. She did not want to give the other Evans the satisfaction that her words cut deeply into her heart.

"What is wrong with you? What have I ever done to you, to deserve such hatred?" Lily stood up from her chair abruptly and without another word left the table and the restaurant altogether. Her tears spilled rapidly from her eyes and down her cheeks. Lily was such an idiot thinking that Petunia had finally change for the better, that their relationship could finally be what it once was when they were children. But it was all a lie! Petunia had only pretended to be nice, and not well Lily might add, and for what? So that she could be looked as a fool in her sister's eyes?

Was Petunia's sole purpose was to make Lily as miserable as possible? Why couldn't she for once be happy with what she had, or happy for Lily? Lily and her sister were born lucky, they lived in a life of luxury. Even though Lily always felt as though she did not belong and fit in with the other girls, she did not pretend to not notice that everyone was not as privileged as she. Lily had seen poor, the looks on their faces. Lily would sometimes feel guilty as she looked at the poor with pity; she did not wish to be part of that life. Lily was grateful for all that she had, why wasn't Petunia? Lily felt as though Petunia would never be truly happy unless Lily was no longer part of her life. If Petunia truly felt that way, then the two had nothing more to say. As much as it hurt Lily, it hurt her more to hear the spiteful and hateful things from Petunia. "Mother will just have to come to terms that we'll never have the same relationship we did as children. " Lily muttered

A sudden chill ran down Lily's spine. She felt as though she was being watched by something...dangerous. Lily turned frantically but did not find the source of her discomfort. _Maybe I'm just too stressed at the moment._ Lily thought. Nevertheless, her pace did quicken. Lily was unaware of the lone figure hidden in the shadows, watching her hungrily.

Petunia felt quite pleased with herself. After all these years of holding her tongue, she had finally knocked Lily down off of her white horse. It was surely justified, and Petunia found it not her fault that Lily couldn't handle the truth. That really she was a selfish little girl that had always wronged Petunia. Petunia was simply just returning the favor. The blonde woman took another sip of her tea and placed it down on a scrubbed table. It was only then that Petunia noticed she was no longer at the restaurant. She was in the Black Witch's home.

"So, proud of yourself?" Madam Black sat across from Petunia. She did not look pleased. Petunia could feel the cold anger rolling off the witch, encompassing her form. Her body started to wrack with shivers. The atmosphere had certainly changed. Whereas before the cabin was bathed in a warm orange light from the fire and candles, it not felt cold and oppressive. The flames placed about the cabin were now a cold cobalt blue. "I ask you to do a simple task, get the girl to drink the potion." Madam Black spoke sternly. "You couldn't have hold your tongue any longer? That girl no longer trusts you! The Solstice is coming ever closer, Petunia, we have a contract."

"I am aware." Petunia spoke meekly. She couldn't very well mouth off her frustration to the woman, she might be turned into a toad! "My sister is a lot of things, but she isn't that daft. How am I suppose to convince her to drink such a strange concoction? It cannot pass as tea!"

"When have I ever said she needed convincing?"

"W-what?" Petunia asked confusingly. "Wasn't the whole point of this whole debacle was that my sister needed to drink this?" Petunia held up the blue-green potion up to their level.

"I said get her to drink it, I never said she had to be convinced nor persuaded. You want your happily ever after as badly as I think you do, then you will fight for it. You have the advantage that I do not possess, you live with the girl. You force her to drink the potion while she is at her most vulnerable!"

"You expect me to behave like an unkempt sailor?" Petunia said aghast. "I will not stoop to manhandling, that is beneath me."

"And betraying your sister to a witch, never to be seen again is no problem to you." the witch said sardonically. "Listen, and listen well. Unless you want to die a horrible death, you will do any means necessary to get the girl to drink that." Madam Black pointed out.

Petunia was silent for a few moments. There was a question that was gnawing at her thoughts. Something didn't necessarily add up. "I will uphold my end of the bargain...but you're a witch, my sister isn't, why can't you grab her and whisk her here like you do to me?"

"...Your sister is not an ordinary girl. You would think she would be a freak. I will not tell you my plans, but I will tell you this, your sister is or was a witch."

"...I do not believe you." Petunia denied. It was not possible, no one in her family practiced witchcraft. No one had the ability. Even if Lily was a freak, she wasn't that freakish.

"Deny it all you want. Your sister was a witch. One of your ancestors had the gift of magic and now generations later it had reappeared in your sister...I have watched over your family for some time Petunia. I detected magic deep in her. But someone, and I don't know who, had locked her magic and placed a protection about the girl. I cannot touch her, that is why I need your assistance. And that is why you will feed her the potion. Once she drinks it, the protection is broken, and I will have her. You will not fail me Petunia. I have waited long enough, I want the girl tonight." the woman ordered. "Do you understand?"

"Y-yes...I do." Petunia shivered. She was uncomfortable being under those cold eyes, they were a warning. Petunia was starting to have second thoughts of this whole thing. She hated her sister yes, but Petunia was uncomfortable dealing with witchcraft, especially by a woman on the edge of insanity.

"Good. Don't fail me Petunia, everything you ever desire is so close. Do you want to throw all of that away for a horrible death?"

Once more the young woman was reminded of all that would be entitled to her should she hand Lily over. Beauty, a husband, children, the only heiress of the Evans family. All her wishes were right there, so close and yet so far; Lily stood in the way of all her happiness. And like all obstacles, Lily needed to be removed. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. "I won't fail you Madam Black." she opened her eyes to find herself once more in the restaurant, in the same seat. No one had noticed that Petunia had disappeared only to reappear from thin air. Petunia was starting to become annoyed with that little trick of Madam Black's. The Evans Heiress finished the rest of her tea, placed some bills on top of the table and left.

The shadows that came with the night fell upon the grandeur house. All its residents were fast asleep. The servants and maids had only just retired into their rooms and all was quiet throughout. It was then Petunia deemed it safe to make her move. The afternoon had proved to be rather stressful. Her parents and even the help, had noticed the oncoming storm brewing between the two sisters. Their Mother had tried multiple times to get either sister to talk to one another or explain what had happen. Both were silent. It was the first time Petunia had seen such fury in Lily's emerald eyes. And it only angered Petunia more, what right did Lily had to be angry when Petunia told the truth? And then to find out that Lily was even more of a freak, a witch with no powers! Oh if Petunia wasn't in league with a witch right now, she would have already told the townspeople and there would have been a witch burning come night fall.

As it is, Lily was already getting her comeuppance. There would be no need to call on the townsmen. Petunia had crept out her room, in a white nightgown, and tread carefully down the hall. She was shaking with nerves and nearly dropped the vial more than a few times. It was with Madam Black's warning that made Petunia hold the vial tightly in both hands. She couldn't believe it, in just a few minutes Lily would be gone from her life; permanently. Lily will be wiped from her and her parent's memory, and the Evans name will be saved.

Petunia now stood at the front of Lily's closed door and breathed deeply. _I can do this...I have to._ she thought. Petunia ignored the small feeling of guilt, there was no reason to feel such a thing. Lily was only getting what she deserved. Petunia shook clear of all thoughts and slowly opened the door. The room was simple in decoration, light wood furniture and a queen sized canopy bed in the center of the room. And there was Lily resting peacefully on her side facing the door.

The elder sister crept into the room and closed the door behind her. It would have to be done quickly and quietly, her parents cannot know what is transpiring in this room. Her happiness depended on this moment. Petunia ran quickly across the room and jumped onto Lily's bed. Lily woke with a fright and before she could even order, Petunia sat on her chest; making it hard to breath let alone speak. "Get...off!" she wheezed. Lily continued to struggle but couldn't shake off Petunia _Has she always been this strong?_ Lily thought. Lily looked vehemently at her sister and froze. "Petunia..."

"You know, you had this coming for a long time. It has always been Lily this, Lily that. I know what you really are and I will not let you destroy the family name."

"...crazy...Petunia...please!" Lily gasped, her chest ached, her breathing labored. Fear had actually start to creep upon her, the look in Petunia's eyes...she was mad, insane perhaps.

"No! I will not listen to any pathetic pleas. You have always talked your way out of any punishment you deserved." Lily was panicking now and was starting to hyperventilate. Petunia and Lily had a bad relationship, but she never thought that Petunia would one day come to kill her. With a mad grin on her face, Petunia uncorked the vial and stared down at Lily.

There was something off about Petunia, it was as though she was no longer the same person. It was the same look she had seen randomly the past few weeks and had only foolishly brushed it off. Only now she had seen her error. Petunia held the vial to Lily's lips, and clasped her nostrils shut. Lily refused to open her mouth and drink whatever it was that Petunia hold in her hand. She started to fight Petunia with more passion this time, she had to get away from her. Something was wrong, something wasn't right with Petunia, her anger toward Lily had festered into something more lethal. Spots began to dance in her vision, her lungs felt as if on fire. She couldn't give in, she wouldn't dare give. Lily kept fighting, resisting, but Petunia was stronger. Lily had never known Petunia had such strength.

Her vision was becoming fuzzy, her head spinning, and everything sounded like it was far away. She was beginning to lose conscious and against her will, Lily gasped in mouthfuls of air. Coughing furiously, and eyes watering. Thick and foul substance was poured into her mouth and her jaw was clamped shut before she could even spit it out. Lily was in the same predicament as before, no way to breath, and furiously fighting off her sister. "Stop fighting and swallow the potion." Petunia hissed. Potion? As in witchcraft? Dear god, what have Petunia gotten herself into?

Petunia held onto Lily's jaw and nose until the auburn girl had no choice other than swallow the vile substance. Lily gagged at the foul taste and was finally able to breathe normally when Petunia got off her chest. She sat back at the edge of the bed and watched Lily warily. Lily stared fearfully at her sister and then at the door. The way Petunia was looking at Lily was like a predator watching its prey.

Lily began to feel sluggish, disoriented. She felt hot, too hot. Her forehead broke out in clammy sweat, and she was suddenly seeing doubles of everything. Her vision was suddenly becoming hazy "What have you done to me?" Lily asked in horror. She feebly tried crawling off her bed to the door. She didn't know what Petunia had done to her, but she knew she needed a doctor. Something was wrong with her and Petunia was also affected. She had to have been, she had messed with witchcraft! But it was futile Lily had lost consciousness and fell off the edge of her bed.

Petunia stared uncaringly at Lily's sprawled figure. She looked with mild fascination as a white aura suddenly appeared around Lily before it began to flicker. Finally the light faded into nothing. "Well done Petunia." Petunia jumped in fright. She would never get used to that. Madam Black appeared from the shadows and surveyed over the prone form of Lily Evans. "Well done indeed." She bent over the unconscious Evans and gently stroked her auburn hair. "I can touch her now." Madam Black smiled nefariously. She stood upright and faced the woman sitting on the bed. "You've held your end of the deal, and now so will I." Petunia smiled in relief, her life was finally going to be as she always dreamed about. Madam Black walked up to blonde woman. She pressed a cool thumb to the center of Petunia's thumb. "Just relax, and breathe deeply." Petunia did just as instructed, but she was eager for a new life. "Have a happily ever after, Petunia." A shock went through Petunia's body, the pain was only a split second and everything went blank.

Lily was slowly but surely regaining consciousness. Though she was waking, her body still felt drained and feeble. It wasn't the best of sleep she had ever had. She felt an aching pain in her chest. Not to mention the most strangest dream she had. Petunia had been slightly possessed by witchcraft, jump onto her bed, pinned her down of all things, and forced fed her some concoction that made her feel dizzy. Coincidentally Lily still felt as though her head was swimming.

As much as Lily tried to calm herself down, she couldn't help but feel some things were different. The bed beneath her was not as soft as usual. She was not underneath any comforters and were she in shackles? Tired and bleary eyed snapped open in alarm and she quickly took notice of her surroundings.

Lily was in a cabin, that much she was certain. She was chained to a small bed laying on worn wool. There was a cauldron burbling over the roaring fire, various candles lighting the house; there were no windows. Jars of unknown objects in colored water filled the shelves, there was an old table, a tall object underneath a brown tarp. Lily's eyes then rested on a thick book sitting on a podium. The very air itself made Lily feel on edge. It was something Lily couldn't put to words...foreboding perhaps...alive, the air felt alive. I'm going insane. _I have to get out of here not pondering over how to describe the air._ Lily chastised herself.

A door to the left of the bed opened and in walked a tall woman that looked as though she belonged in the same social class as Lily. Piercing blue-gray eyes peered down to emerald eyes. It felt as though her eyes were tearing straight through Lily's soul. This woman was not normal, Lily could tell immediately. The very air around her felt cold. Lily knew she was in a perilous situation the moment the woman smiled malevolently down on her. "Hello Lily Evans, my name is Elladora. And you my dear, are _mine_."


	5. Chapter 4 The Summer Solstice

**Chapter 4 The Summer Solstice **

It had been three days, three long days since her imprisonment. All day Lily would be chained to her bed and watch warily the mad witch putter about the cabin. It was obvious whatever the witch was doing, was a great deal to her. The more glee the woman would become the warier Lily would become. She couldn't understand why she was in such a predicament. Why the witch was so fascinated with her, and most pressing of all, why did Petunia betray her to the dark witch?

It was this thought that hurt Lily the most, her own sister had betrayed her to a woman that practices deeply in witchcraft. Why, what was the purpose? What had Lily ever done in her life to make Petunia insane enough to accept the offer of a witch? It wasn't right, it was ungodly! Petunia was many things, petty and envious the main two, but to go and betray a member of her own family that she had known nearly all of her life? And what of her parents, Lord and Lady Evans, surely they are now wondering where their other daughter was? And what of Richard Williams, he wasn't the type to just sit around and ponder, he was a man of action. Richard was indeed leading a search party for her rescue?

However with each passing day, Lily was quickly losing hope in ever being found. And if not, she would soon wallow in despair and hopelessness. "Why Petunia, why did you do this?" she whispered sullenly.

A giggling startled Lily, for a brief moment she had forgotten that she was not alone. "Simple really." the Black witch spoke happily. "She was jealous, jealous of your looks, the attention you would receive from groomed men, and to the fact that with all your flaws in that high society, she was still the ugly sister.

"It is a wonder, isn't it, what jealousy can do to sisters? I've had my eyes on you for years and could never find a way to approach you without burning. Then your lovely sister stumble upon my humble cottage. It was so easy to convince her that she would be better off without you present. The family would thrive, and no one would even acknowledge that you are missing because you've never existed to them." Black smiled

Her eyes stung the more she listened to the witch's words. "Y-you're lying." she whispered, pleaded even. It was not possible, the witch couldn't have made everyone forget that Lily ever existed. Her parents, her sister, Richard...they all think that she never existed? What was the point, why would this witch go through all this trouble just to capture her? Why would she possess Petunia in order to accomplish her goal? What made Lily Evans different than the rest of her family.

The question must have been easily seen on her face because the witch cackled once more, before tending to some strange concoction in a large black cauldron. "Oh I didn't tell you yet? Oh it's a rather interesting tale, a bit long but of course you're not going anywhere." Black smiled knowingly, shivers ran down Lily's spine. She couldn't fathom how Petunia could stand to be in the same room as the woman, Lily desperately wanted to get out! She didn't care for some long anecdote the witch had. Lily just wanted her life to return to normal, before Petunia stumbled upon this cabin. Maybe then there would have been a chance to fix their relationship, it was irreparable now. Lily thought sadly.

"I don't care for fairytales, what do you want with me? Why am I so special to you?"

"Oh but that is part of the story!" Black said gleefully "There was a time when witches and wizards thrived in all the lands. We coexisted peacefully with the Muggles, but the Muggles soon began to grow mistrustful of our talents. A savage war broke between the two, witches and wizards were hunted down and executed. Entire families disappeared in a single night. We were on the verge of extinction, until four powerful sorcerers came up with an idea. There were no lands we could hide that the Muggles couldn't find us, but the ocean...that was not and never will be tamed by them. It was the perfect solution, migrate to the ocean! Our ancestors followed the founders to the sea and with magic were able to transform their bodies to accommodate such an environment. We became merpeople. The beautiful creatures of legend, we ruled the seas and lived safely away from the Muggles.

"Of course every now and then my brethren would be captured and killed by sailors. Angered, my mate and I gathered followers and attacked every passing vessel. We came to the conclusion that our Merchief was weak and foolish and we decided to take control of the tribe. A war broke out, my mate was _killed_" Black hissed angrily "and me and the surviving followers were all banished to the surface. Our magic was locked permanently and we were made squibs." Lily wondered what a squib was, but said nothing. Black was long lost in her memories. "My fellow comrades fell to madness and died one by one, I'm all that is left.

"I've spent decades finding a way to unlock my magic and one day I had succeeded! But I was only a witch, not a mermaid, so I had to find a way to unlock the rest of my magic so that I could become a mermaid once more! And that is where you come in my dear." Black smiled viciously at the shackled girl. "When your sister questioned what was so special about you, I told her a little false tale. Yes it is true that your magic was locked, but it was for a reason and you're not necessarily a witch."

"Witch? You're saying I'm a witch?" Lily snapped

"Weren't you listening foolish girl! One of your ancestors was banished at some point from the sea and made a squib. Generations later magic makes itself known in you. You are a mermaid, like your ancestors. And had things gone according to plan you would have been taken from your parents when you were eleven years old and returned to your rightful place at the sea. I couldn't let that happen, it had taken years to find one of your nature and I wasn't going to lose you. I had to kill the woman, I don't even know her name to this day." Black shrugged indifferently.

"...If I'm a mermaid, as you say I am, why have I not sprouted a tail and jump into the ocean?" Lily questioned skeptically

"A smart one aren't you? We have ways of knowing when one made for the sea is born on land. But as an infant your magic cannot change you into becoming one of the merpeople unless you were born in the ocean. As a precaution, and so that you are not burned at the stake, your magic is locked and a protection is warded around you so that evil cannot touch you.

"At eleven your magic would have been mature enough to make the transformation and you would have been whisked away to the ocean and your existence would have been erased and forgotten. Of course that didn't go as planned. I finally have you, you are my solution to returning to the sea! Your magic can only be unlocked on the Summer Solstice, and when that happens you'll become a mermaid. Once I consume your heart, I will be a mermaid once more and I will return to the tribe that had wrongfully banished me and finish my mate's noble work!"

Lily eyes widened in horror. _My heart?_ _She wants to eat my heart?_ Lily thought in panic. It didn't matter if Black's story held truth or not, the look in her eyes confirmed Lily that she would not survive her confinement. The woman had convinced herself that Lily was the solution to all of her problems. Lily had to break free from this place. The Summer Solstice was only a few days away! Lily didn't want to die a horrible death and after, her body eaten by a cannibalistic woman. Witchcraft had warped this woman's mind to insanity and now she couldn't tell apart fact and fiction.

That had to be it, none of what the witch was saying bore any truth. Yet for some reason Lily wasn't as convinced as she should have been. Witches were real, the woman was a living example of that, if that was the case then other myths could be real as well. Maybe even mermaids. But even so, there was no way that Lily was a mermaid or a witch, this was all an elaborate ploy. She had obviously been drugged by her sister and then taken to this witch who was convinced that she was a mermaid. And the way the woman spoke made her sound even older than possibly her Grandmother. That couldn't be possible, the woman looked to be a few years younger than her Mother!

"Don't be so glum, you're contributing to a greater cause. The seas will be safer for our brothers and sisters, we will teach the humans to never cross our oceans! Sadly you must die for our dream to live, the good of the many outweighs the good of the few, after all." The witch stood away from her fireplace and turned to face the distraught girl. "I won't be long, I need to get some supplies and food. We very well can't have you starve before your big night, now can we?" she said in what was supposed to be a reassuring tone, and left the cabin.

The moment the door closed behind the witch, the tears Lily has been holding fell freely down her face. She felt lost, alone, and worse of all, betrayed. Petunia, her own sister made a deal with a witch for some personal gain. All because Petunia had this strange notion that Lily was this perfect girl that could do no wrong. It wasn't true at all! Most of her life, Lily had always felt at odds with everyone; her parents and sister especially. She never felt as though she really belonged. But Lily would always remind herself that she should be thankful to have such loving parents and an exquisite lifestyle. It wasn't until she met Richard that Lily felt like she actually belonged.

And it was all ripped away from her in just one night. All because of Petunia's pettiness. That, that woman! Lily felt a myriad of emotions concerning the other Evans daughter. Sadness, confusion, mostly anger. She was furious, Petunia would stoop down to witchcraft just to get rid of Lily, because she thought Lily was responsible for whatever problems she may have. What type of sister would do such a thing? How could Petunia turn out to be so warped, when their parents had often stressed that family was the most important thing in the world? She couldn't believe Petunia could be so calloused and selfish. And because of this, she no longer existed to the world. Petunia wasn't a sister of Lily, she never really was. Petunia was always envious of Lily, and up until now Lily was too blind to see the lengths Petunia would go to get her happily ever after. And now she was paying the price, Petunia was out there somewhere living her perfect life and Lily was going to be sacrificed from some smarmy cause.

Petunia wasn't a sister. She stopped acting like one long ago. Sisters would never betray one another to mortal peril, just for personal gain. Lily could see that nothing would ever repair the relationship between her and Petunia. Petunia was shallow, foul, evil, she was no better than the witch that has her as a prisoner. Lily hoped that Petunia gets what she deserves one day.

Lily could wonder about Petunia's fate later. For now she had the issue of getting freed from the demented witch's grasp. Lily was not going to sit here and wait to be rescued. Somehow she'll escape from this cabin. After that...she'll focus on that later. If Lily somehow miraculously escapes from the witch with her life, she'll figure out where to go next.

The following days were an invasive experience. Lily was fed so much, she feared she'd burst. The witch had wanted to make sure that Lily had enough food and water for the ceremony. "The heart needs to be strong and healthy." she said. Lily would often clamp her mouth shut stubbornly. She would rather starve and the eat the food the witch gives her. Often this resulted in some type of cutting curse across her cheek, torso, or legs. Lily was a stubborn one, however. That was until the witch threaten to cut off her fingers one by one. "You can still live without your fingers." she spoke ominously.

That stopped Lily from refusing anymore meals from the witch. Still, with each passing day Lily grew more worried. Lily still had no clue how to free herself from her chains. She had not been left alone since the woman told her grand tale to Lily a few days prior. The woman was everywhere, she watched Lily's every move, even to the bathroom. Black would stare disturbingly while Lily would bathe, as though Lily would somehow jump through the wall. Lily was only freed from her shackles when she needed to go to the bathroom, otherwise Lily was chained to her bed watching the woman putter about her cabin.

Elladora, as Lily learned that was the woman's name, was in the process of brewing some potion. Every day she would go through various jars, filled with either dried or pickled items, toss in a measured amount in exact precision then stir in either clockwise or counterclockwise motions. The whole process reminded Lily of the cooks in the kitchens, had this been an entirely different situation Lily would have taken some interest. As it was, Lily was trapped and there was no chance of her escaping. Against her will, tears began to roll down her cheeks. She didn't want to cry, she was tired of crying, but there was no way for her to fight them now. Lily didn't want to appear weaker than she already was. She felt hopeless, weak, angry, frustrated and many more emotions battling to surface.

Lily had no idea what to do, she never had been in a situation where her life was in mortal peril. She never acknowledge that there were people out there that had the capability to kidnapped an innocent. Then there was the fact that witchcraft was real. Before this whole situation, Lily had thought that witches were nothing but myths to scare the young ones; fairytales mostly. She knew of the repercussions of practicing the forbidden art or in allegiance with one, but never put much thought into it. It was now apparent to the young girl that ignorance is not always bliss.

The day that Lily dreaded the most arrived. Lily awoke early in the morning to find the woman stare at a grand ornate mirror. Lily felt nauseated, the way the witch stared at the mirror was the same as one would stare at a lover. "Soon my love," the witch crooned and stroked the dark wood. "Our vision will become true. We will rule the seas, no human will ever sail the oceans again." she practically worshiped the inanimate object. "We will kill all that stand in our way, especially _him_." the witch's face twisted into an ugly snarl. If Lily wasn't convinced before, she was now, Black was a raving lunatic.

Lily shuttered when Black's gaze fell on the auburn haired girl. "Ah you're awake!" the witch said excitingly. "The solstice is today my dear." Lily was all too aware of what day it was. "Don't fret my dear, your sacrifice means that our species will thrive for generations to come." the woman said in a placating tone. Lily flinched violently when the woman's cold fingers brushed against her cheeks.

"You're insane." Lily spat out.

Elladora Black only smiled. "Perhaps." she stated simply, before turning her attention back to the black cauldron. "The potion is near in completion, all that is needed is the heart of a mermaid." Elladora said in a singsong voice. She peered over to the rim to look at the young woman. "But I'll have that when the moon is high, now shall I?"

_Not if I can break free._ Lily thought determinedly.

The rest of the day the witch's sole focus was on preparation. At one point Lily's bed was moved to the center of the cabin room, and was surrounded by a circle made up of runes not familiar to Lily. Four white candles were placed about the runes. Lily was told that in normal situations a rune circle wouldn't be necessary. "But we don't want you to get a silly notion such as running away, now do we?" _No of course not_. Lily thought sardonically. A small portion of the roof was open so that the moon's light could shine over it. Lily was told that moon's light was crucial to the transformation.

She wasn't interested in anything the witch had to say, every hour that passed by was another added to Lily's despair. She still had no plan, not even an idea on how to break free and run away. Even if she did, what would happen? The witch had magic had her disposal and could very easily capture Lily again. And then what? If the moon of the summer solstice really was as important as the witch said it was, then it would be another year being the woman's slave. A year Lily wasn't sure she could survive. Though Lily had been in shackles and have every move under the piercing gaze of the witch, Lily was treated relatively well. She suppose this was due to being the sole focus of all the witch's efforts; a small blessing. Lily didn't want to think how the witch would treat her should Lily escape and then get captured by Black.

Black had left the cabin, after force feeding another meal into Lily, around the evening. Lily had heard her mutter something about ocean water but otherwise paid little attention. A ceremonial dagger was left on the table. Since the bed had been moved to the center of the room, Lily was in possible reaching distance. Lily sat up at the edge of her bed and stretched her arms as far as she could. The chains were taught as Lily tried desperately to reach the edge of the table, it was a cruel situation. Lily placed her all into reaching for the potential weapon, but when her fingers met the perimeter of the rune circle Lily was shoved back by an invisible force onto the bed. Air was knocked out of her lungs as the young woman struggled to regain her breath.

There was nothing left for Lily to do, no idea came to mind. The dagger was a random stroke of inspiration and she couldn't even reach for it because of the runes the woman set about Lily. _This is it. I'm going to die, and no one will even know I existed in the first place._ Lily thought forlornly. Quiet sobbing filled the cabin as Lily wept once more for her unsavory fate. She hated that she felt so weak and helpless, hated the fact that all she could do was cry, that escaping from the witch's clutches was just a longing fantasy. Was this what god had planned for her, a whole life of living by a strong sense of moral values only to be slaughtered like a sacrificial lamb while Petunia lived in a life of luxury for the rest of her days? Was there no justice in this world?

The moon was ever rising, nearly full. Lily was laid on her back in her freshly cleaned nightgown. The potion that Black had slaved over for days laid simmering in the low fire place, a seaweed green color. The witch stood proudly in a black corset dress.. A large bowl of water was placed on the table, the silver ceremonial dagger sitting next to the glass bowl, candles about the runes and throughout the cabin alighted in a white flame. Elladora Black waited patiently as the moon rose higher into the sky. Lily was under the open roof, the constellations twinkling above her. The view was a magnificent sight, one in which Lily could stare at for hours. _If only I had the option. _

Ever slowly the nearly full moon came into view and Lily was bathed in its white light. "The time is now." Elladora breathed excitingly. She walked to the glass bowl of ocean water. Two globes of water were held in each palm, swirling ever slowly in a nearly hypnotic fashion. Lily could only stare in a mixture of horror and awe as the water never once broke free from its shape, defying the very laws of physics. Black stepped into the rune circle and held the water high above her head. It began to glow a low blue color under the moonlight. "I break you from your binds," the witch praised. "I free you from this land. Rise and reborn as Daughter of the Seas." The water glowed brightly nearly blinding Lily Evans. The spheres were pushed against her forehead and chest.

Lily cried out in shock, she felt hot, wet, and then a sensation similar to adrenaline rush through her body. It literally felt as if ants were crawling down her body. Her skin felt as if it was being stretched to and fro, her body perspiring. Her temperature was rising rapidly and her heartbeat was accelerating. Black watch Lily go through the metamorphosis with glee. Lily's skin began to turn a light blue from the waist up. Her hands grew larger and became webbed up to the DIP joints. The auburn hair slowly turned from individual strands to tendrils that greatly resembled vines. Her teeth took on a sharp cone shape form. Spine fins sprouted on the girl's forearms; a blue-green color. Her legs looked as though they were melting and reshaping themselves. A long tail with blue-green scales ending in a large paddle like fluke was now in place where Lily's legs once were. The transformation was complete, Lily Evans was now a mermaid.

The young girl gasped heavily, short of breath and was exhausted from what her body had just went through. The transformation wasn't painful, but it was taxing on her. Lily was on edge of consciousness when she heard the dark chuckle of the witch. It was then Lily remembered her situation and fought valiantly against slumber's pull. "Your magic has been freed and your alteration is complete." Black walked out of the rune circle, unknowingly smudging a rune with her dress. "I can sense that you are a strong sirena, your magic powerful. It's just as well that your magic will become mine." Black took hold of the dagger and glanced at the mirror affectionately. "The time is near my love." she murmured.

Black stalked back to the shackled mermaid, the dagger facing down. Lily started breathing shallowly, her heart beating erratically, and she began struggling desperately in her chains. "I know you must be terrified. I promise you it will all be over quickly." Elladora held the hilt of the dagger in both hands and had it high above her.

"No, please." Lily pleaded as tears of terror rolled down her face, still struggling to break free vainly. The witch let out a cry and Lily screamed in horror. Her magic sensing Lily in mortal peril reacted. A bright light and a loud bang reverberated about the cabin. The witch was tossed off her feet and into the opposite wall. Various objects shattered into pieces, including the enchanted mirror. The shackles that bound Lily to the bed for nearly two weeks broke from her wrists. She was free. Lily was alive and free.

Lily stared at the crumpled form of Elladora Black, she did not stir. Lily felt weak and her head felt as though it was swimming but Lily refused to give in to darkness. The smell of smoke set her on alarm and Lily noticed various part of the cabin began to catch fire. With strenuous effort Lily crawled off the bed, her new tail dragging behind her. Lily sighed in relief and gave a cry of joy as she was able to crawl across the runes that very much had her trapped in the first place. She made her way to the door quickly, the heat and smoke getting to her. Lily looked to her left, where the witch laid, and saw that Black was on her side with the dagger protruding from her chest. The witch's eyes gazed blankly, there was no life in her.

Lily forced herself to swallow the sick bile as she made the realization of inadvertently killing a person. She strained her arms to reach the handle, ignoring the changes on her forearms and hands, and manage to pry the door open. The mermaid was greeted with fresh air and cool temperature. With as much strength Lily could muster she crawled away from the smoking cabin and towards the river banking behind it.

Instinct took over the young woman. She felt it deep in her core, the need to immerse herself in her natural element, to regain her lost strength. Lily felt her depleted body awaken once she touched the damp riverbank. Lily pushed herself into the water and almost felt her full strength return. With that returned Lily had only one thing in mind, to swim, swim far away. Away from a place she never truly belonged, not fighting such an instinctual pull Lily swam. She swam as though her life depended on it, and perhaps it did. She swam far beyond the mouth of the river, into the extensive Atlantic Ocean. The girl once known as Lily Evans disappeared beneath the surface.


	6. Chapter 5 Water Horses

AN: I just want to take the time to thank bellibella for being the first to review, and to Jasmin Audra and MSupernatural for your constant reviews. I read them often to help keep me going if I get into a little snag in the middle of a chapter. Hope you all enjoy this chapter, I had fun writing it!

* * *

**Chapter 5 Water Horses**

The rays of sunrise awoke young Lily. She stirred and scrunched her eyes in irritation as her face hit directly into the sun. If there was one thing Lily hated most, it was waking up early in the morning. Never was Lily a morning person. It didn't help the fact that the sun was shining brightly into her face. Reluctantly the young girl woke up and gasped in confusion. _Where am I?_ she thought in a panic. She was on a small rocky island, miles away from any landmass. Ocean water stretched in every direction for miles on end.

Lily could see the waves crash ashore, smell the sea breeze and hear the occasional gull cawing in the wind. How did I get here? Lily thought dazedly. Memories of last night swam into her head. She had been held a prisoner by a witch name Elladora Black. The witch performed some ritual that made Lily a..."Aaaah!" Lily cried out as she took notice of her new body. Even her voice sounded weird! It reminded her of a siren's call she would hear the sailors talk about, only it had a scratchy feel to it. Lily would try to form words but only the scratchy call would emit. She couldn't understand what was going on. Why couldn't she speak English, what was wrong with her voice?

And most of pressing of all, her body! Her legs were gone, and in place a dark blue-green tail with a large paddle like fluke were in place. Lily's skin above her waist was a pale blue color, spine fins protruded from her forearms, her hands were larger, fingers longer, and overall they were webbed. Then there was her hair, it came in tendrils instead of strands. They were still the same ginger color but the way they looked reminded Lily of the vines she used to see in her Grandmother's garden. Her nightgown was ripped and soaked, yet it didn't irritate her skin. The opposite really, it soothed it. Her body was longer than even the average man, she noticed. She must have been somewhere between six or seven feet long! Lily then felt along the small of her back as she felt something weird and came across a dorsal fin. She had a dorsal fin.

It was the straw that broke the camel's back. Lily gave a loud cry of despair and frustration. Everything the witch had said was true. Lily truly was a mermaid or a sirena as the witch called her. And worst still, the woman had tried to kill her, tried to take her heart, wanted to eat her! And still Lily felt guilty for killing the witch on accident, she was confused and angry and hurt; emotionally. Lily was lost. She didn't know where to turn to, the life she grew up in was lost. None of her friends and family no longer knew she existed, she wouldn't know where to go, who to trust.

Though the witch was insane, she never lied to Lily. Tried to kill her, yes most definitely, but never lied to Lily. Lily really was a mermaid, Petunia really did betray her for her own selfish gain, Lily technically didn't exist. But what was more, Black had said there were others, at least of a tribe full of mermaids. They were out there, somewhere, hidden in the ocean's water. Maybe she could find them, live with them, maybe even feel like she belonged somewhere. Could it really be that simple? Lily didn't know how large the ocean truly was, nor how deep it ran, no one did.

Did she really want to traverse the open waters by herself, with no clear direction? Or should she return back to land, perhaps start a new life for herself? Maybe she would turn back into a person again once she's on dry land once more. Lily was at an impasse, her life laid out to her in two different directions. Lily could go back pretend this whole thing was nothing but a dream, make a life for her own or she could sate her curious nature and explore an entire world hidden beneath the waves.

Lily broke out of her reverie to a melodic sound. It reminded Lily of dolphins, only their tones were slightly deeper. Sprays of water shout up from the water, as well as the sounds of exhaling air. Lily looked up in wonderment. The animals were not too far away from Lily's island. It looked like there was a large group swimming about. Lily gasped in wonderment as a few poked their heads out and looked toward Lily. The young girl had only see them in her old fairytale novels but she recognized them just the same. They were water horses also known as hippocampus; hippocampi plural. A few bobbed their head playfully and others jumped out of the water.

They were beautiful. They blue-gray in color, had spine fins down their necks in place of spines, instead of hooves were large concave smooth fins. They had a dorsal fin and a long tail ending in a fluke, their skin looked like smooth rubber. The closest of the water horses were calling out in Lily's direction. Lily looked around her to see if there was another pod of water horses nearby. There were none. _Are they talking to me?_ Lily thought. Tentatively she let out a loud siren call to the pod. The hippocampi responded eagerly, doing varying calls to the young mermaid and beckoning her with their heads. _They want me to go with them?_ Lily was confused.

Why would they want her? Did they know where the others of her kind lived? It was a high possibility, water horses were considered myths too and yet here they were frolicking in the waves. Lily looked back in the direction of where Britain was. This was a major decision on her part, life changing. Did she want to go back to a patrician society and deal with women that were as shallow and selfish as Petunia was, though hopefully not to that extremity, or did she want to swim with the hippocampi and make use of her new powers? Lily thought for a moment, there really was nothing to go back to. William would have courted some other girl and as much as it pains her, Lily's parents aren't even aware that they had a second daughter. And she never really had a sister.

Perhaps Lily would be able to find true happiness, with beings that were much like her. With that thought in mind Lily hesitantly took off her nightgown, it was dragging her as she swam last night, and held it before her. The nightgown wasn't much, but it was the last thing Lily owned from the life she grew up in. It was the last thing that connected Lily to the only world she knew. But it represented everything she went through for the past few weeks, the hurt, the betrayal...the fear. Lily never wanted to feel fear like that again. In fact she never wanted to feel ostracized simply because she was a little strange, never have to worry of not living to her Mother's expectations or Petunia's whining and envy. No more tears, Lily was done wallowing in self pity. Enough was enough, for once in her life she was going to do something she wanted to do, consequences be damned!

Determined and feeling bold, Lily tore the nightgown from one of its many rips and threw it behind her. Not caring that she was bare, Lily flung herself into the cool ocean water. It took a few moments to get a comfortable feel of swimming without legs and adjust her breathing but Lily swam happily to the awaiting pod. She could see as clearly underwater as she would on land.

The water horses sang in glee and swam around Lily as though she was the long lost member of their pod. Lily called back to the others and was surprised to hear how melodic her voice was underwater, she could now understand how sailors could be tempted by such a call. There were twenty members ranging from the large bull that called to her first down small calves near their mothers. They sang in happiness and their voices seemed to carry for miles on end. Lily too joined them but she was nowhere near as strong as the others, still it was an enjoyable experience.

The bull then turned and swam in the opposite direction of the rocky island, the rest followed without hesitation. Lily held onto one of the hippocampus's dorsal fin as she wasn't a strong swimmer just yet. They were fast, really fast. She wondered if the horses on land were as fast as the water horses here. Lily never thought she would enjoy swimming as much as she did right now. It was a surreal experience, it felt as though gravity had no affect on them, it was like she was almost flying high in the clouds. Then there was the random jumps to the surface that they all seem to particularly enjoy. Lily shared their sentiments as well, it felt like a wild ride, suspended in air one moment and then swimming fast in the currents was a rush.

They swam for hours, but Lily never tired if anything she felt just as invigorated as when she first jumped into the ocean. They swam so close to the surface and Lily stared in awe at the sun rays reflecting against the water. She skimmed her hand across watching in wonderment the ripples her webbed hand caused. To her utter enjoyment the pod of hippocampi met with a pod of dolphins. The hippocampi were larger, in fact they were larger than the horses on land, than the dolphins but both were happy to swim and greet one another. The dolphins were just as friendly as the hippocampi and made various calls in greeting to Lily, ones in which Lily returned just as easily.

Lily wasn't sure of it, but it almost sounded and looked like both species could actually communicate! She noticed after a few minutes of swimming along both animals that the dialects between the two were different. But even more amazing their dialects would change if a dolphin and hippocampi were speaking with one another. They could speak multiple languages! Similar to how some people could speak English and French or German. It was remarkable and humbling. For a long time Lily had thought humans were the only species intelligent enough to have a language, hundreds really, she was glad to be proven wrong.

Her stomach started to growl for food and Lily was taken by surprise. She nearly forgot that she still needed to eat regardless of if she lived on land or not. Thankfully the others were hungry as well and they spotted a large school of fish swimming in the distance. The dolphins descended and swam below the fish and the hippocampi surrounded the school. Lily was surprised at how coordinated the hunt was and how the fish would swim in tight formations trying to confuse the two pods. The dolphins would shoot up grabbing mouthful of fish while the hippocampi swam around the school. Then the two pods switch places and it was the hippocampi's turn to feed.

Lily didn't hunt and was with a few others in the pod guarding the calves. She was however given a few fish from the young male that had been giving her a ride along his dorsal fin the whole day. Lily looked at the fish with trepidation, she had never eaten fish raw before. But she was hungry and the young male was kind of enough to offer so with courage Lily took the first bad. _Not too bad, something I'll have to become accustom to though._ Lily thought. After a successful hunt and exchanges of farewells the two pods swam in separate ways.

By nightfall the pod swam significantly slower and the three young calves fell asleep while being towed by their mothers' streamline. The others, herself included, fell into a light nap. It was weird for Lily, half of her brain felt like it had shut down for her to be able to rest, yet the other half was attentive as it was keeping her semi aware of her surroundings. The pod only napped for a few hours, but Lily could compare it to a good night's rest in her bed. They still swam at a slower rate than they did in daylight but was all the more enjoyable.

Lily was surprise to note that some of her scales along her tail were emitting a soft glow. That had her attention for some time. The young male that was with her snorted in amusement at Lily's childlike wonder, to which Lily stuck her tongue out at him. Swimming in the ocean at night was a little daunting. The moon only provided so much light and most of the ocean was emitted in pitch black darkness. But she took comfort in the fact that Lily wasn't swimming alone. She even had the chance to eat once more as squid swam up from the dark depths. But the hippocampi swam closer to one another and watched their surroundings with caution. And the reason was found when only moments later something swam up some ways from the pod.

The shape looked like a mermaid and Lily nearly burst in joy at seeing another of her kind. But that excitement was quickly dampened by the vibe she received from the other creature. Her instincts screamed danger, and she wasn't the only one judging by the others agitated stances. Lily looked with caution in the way the other creature swam, rather than swimming up and down like she and the others it swam from side to side. Whatever it was Lily felt it would be best if they stay clear of the other creature. She breathed a sigh of relief when the unknown creature descended into the black. Like her world on land, the sea too had its fair share of dangers.

The following weeks were a learning experience for the young mermaid. And it was the greatest experience she ever had in her life. Lily had finally learn the language of the hippocampi and was able to converse with various members freely. She was surprised to note that not only did they have their own identity but also gave themselves names! The leader, the large bull, called himself Amek and often swam alongside his mate name Saia. Lily often spent swimming alongside the young male that had first given her a ride, she could now swim as fast and as long as the rest of the adults. The young male was name Lau and he had just reach adulthood. The two spent much of their time teasing one another. Lily teasing Lau's shy nature around a young female he was interested in, name Julu, and Lau would in turn tease Lily on one of the calf's strong infatuation with her, the calf was named Kele.

Sometimes Lily would speak with Amek and was surprised to learn that he was nearly a century old. He had many children, most of them daughters, and some had went off to join other pods or start their very own pods. Lily learned that she was being safely escorted to an island known to him where sirenas would give birth to their young. He was curious as to where Lily came from, as sirenas always swam in pods, never alone. Lily had kept the story to the bare minimum of losing her family to a mad witch. It was the truth in a sense, but Lily was still uncomfortable to mention anything from her life before the sea. Though Lily hated to admit it, even to herself, Petunia's betrayal still hurt Lily deeply. It hurt to think of Petunia as a sister when she hadn't acted like one for years.

The three calves held a place in Lily's heart. They were just too adorable. Lily guessed that they were all toddlers as their speech wasn't yet refine like the adults. There were two females and one male: Nula, Zali, and Kele. Though she was a proficient hunter now, Lily often stayed with a few of the others to watch over the wandering calves. They were a mischievous bunch and loved to get under the skins of the others, especially Lau. Saia was a calm and wise female that too often stayed behind to watch over the young ones. But underneath that calm and loving nature was a fierce and protective mother.

It was after the pod had fed did they sense trouble. The calves had wondered too far from the safety of the pod and were encountered by a great white shark. Before it even had the chance to attack Nula, Saia had swam with an amazing amount of speed and with her nose butted the shark painfully in the gills. Lily was really impressed and relieved that all three were safe and reunited with their mothers. And of course were scolded fiercely by their fathers.

The next day was a bittersweet moment for Lily. The pod swam by a collection of jagged rocks that broke the surface and surround a large island. They could hear in the distance the conversations of the sirenas. Though they spoke in a different dialect than Lily and the hippocampi. She was quickly reassured by Amek that some could also speak the same dialect as his pod. He made a loud call that echoed across the bay to the pod of sirenas. Lily had said her farewells to the pod. Kele was the saddest to see Lily go and wanted Lily to stay with the pod forever. Lily smiled sadly at the young calf and enveloped him in a tight hug and a kiss on the top of his head. Lau and Lily shared a few words, Lily was teasing saying now that she was gone, Lau better court Julu before some other male from a passing pod did.

He replied playfully saying that Lily will give some poor male that takes interest in her lots of grief. Amek spoke to Lily saying that she was always welcome to their pod and that they would visit the island every summer until they see her, hopefully with a mate and calf of her own.

Lily's heart leapt when a group of seven males swam into view. They were longer in length than she was, and all had some assortment of jewelry on them. Or interesting enough tattoos. Lily suddenly felt body conscious once more in the present of the merman and covered her chest modestly; Lau snorted at that. Some of them had short tendrils, others had long ones, then there were the ones that shaved a sides of their head, interesting. Each held tightly in their hands spears made of an unknown silver-gold ore, they were all the length of the men's arms.

One of the mermen, one with short brown tendrils and blue eyes, was conversing with Amek and would every now and then turn to look over to Lily. Once the conversation concluded the pod gave final farewells to Lily and a few of the merman wished safe travels to the hippocampi. Lily watched them forlornly swim out into the ocean until they vanished from her sight.

She turned to face the small pod of mermen, still covering her breast. "There is no need to be shy sister." the one that spoke with Amek said in the hippocampus dialect kindly

"Thank you, but it'll take me some time to get used to this." Lily replied

"I understand." the merman said knowingly. "I am known as Matthew, and the others here also speak hippocampus and will help you learn Mermish." he gestured to the others, each gave a reassuring smile to the nervous mermaid and their names: Sebastian, Sloane, Zane, Isaac, Gabriel, and Caleb.

"My name is Lily." she responded kindly. By now the group was swimming calmly in the warm waters, unknown to Lily, heading back to the cove where their respective mates and newborns awaited them.

"Our Merchief had feared that you were lost to us forever." the one name Isaac spoke "When the other returned to our tribe and we never heard from your guardian we feared the worse." Isaac was the one with sides of his head shaved.

"I didn't know I was missed." Lily spoke bashfully

"You have and always will be part of our tribe little sister." the one name Gabriel spoke.

"Welcome home Lily." Matthew said assuring. Was it weird for Lily to feel wanted and belong when she only known them for a few minutes? She didn't think so, and neither did the males. It was only a few minutes and she was already being treated as the little sister; mostly by Matthew and Isaac. For the first time, not counting her encounter with the hippocampi, Lily felt as though she belonged somewhere, was not freak. It was a feeling she secretly longed for most of her life and now it was here. Lily could here singing the closer they got to the cove, though Lily couldn't understand what it was they were singing it was beautiful and instilled peace into the young woman. Yes she made the right decision embracing the ocean, and now she could finally live peacefully among her people.


	7. Chapter 6 The Mer Cove

**Chapter 6 The Mer Cove **

James was a proud young male of his tribe. He had short black tendrils and hazel eyes that always held a mischief quality to them. The young male was only sixteen cycles but was, without a doubt, strong in his magic. His family pod was small but growing, he himself was the only child to Edward and Annalisa. He had an aunt and uncle name Charlus and Dorea, as well as a second-cousin, who was ten cycles older, name Damien. Just recently Damien had bonded with a female from one of their sister tribes and only just last season gave birth to a beautiful little girl.

The young male took great pride in his family and the bonds he shared with each of them. His father had always stressed the importance of family and how to represent their clan to others proudly. This didn't mean that James didn't have fun; he and others were known for their pranking at school. But nonetheless James strived to excel in every one of his subjects as he inspired to be a warrior, a defender of the Diagon Tribe. It was because of this aspiration, his hard work and dedication that James was handpicked by the Merchief himself as one of the ten scouts to help the expectant fathers protect their pregnant mates. It was a high honor, and one that did James' clan proud.

His people went to great lengths to protect the merchildren. Though the ocean was a vast and beautiful place, it still held its dangers. From the pirates roaming the seas on the surface to their natural enemies: the cecaelias, half man half octopus, and the carcharions, half man half shark. The latter of the two his tribe had more in contact with, especially years prior. There was once a carcharion that would attack the small children of their tribe that went by the name of Fenrir. His friend Remus was one of the victims, but was lucky to survive with only scars.

With the thought of his friends, James looked around him. Two of his best friends were also chosen to escort: Sirius and Remus. Sirius had long black tendrils, gray eyes, and had a tattoo of a sea serpent on his bicep; his mother was furious when she found out. He was a boisterous merman and always seen with a smile on his face. The two of them, James and Sirius, were so inseparable that some made the mistake of thinking of them as brothers. Though in James' opinion, they were brothers in all but blood. Then there was his other closest friend, Remus. Remus had sandy brown tendrils, that was tied into a band down to the nape of his neck. He had ambers eyes and was the calm one of the group. Remus was also more studious than the others, while James and Sirius studied because it was necessary, Remus studied information that was not required simply for the sake of seeking knowledge. Sirius had often teased that Remus should have been sorted into Ravenclaw to which Remus would respond saying that James and Sirius wouldn't have made it pass the first year without his help. With the fourth member name Peter, who wasn't present, together they made the group known as Marauders.

There were ten young mermen that were scouts this season. James and his friends were the youngest; as the requirement was to be between the ages of sixteen to twenty-five cycles. The eldest was the son and firstborn of the Merchief name Cassius, he had recently bonded with a young woman from a northern tribe, and also one of Cassius' best friend name Rabastan who was the same age. The other friend of Cassius was Lucius, he too was twenty-one cycles and just at the start of the warm season had bonded to one of Sirius' cousins name Narcissa. The fourth was name Kingsley, who was twenty cycles and in the midst of becoming a warrior. The other three males were eighteen, Frank, also becoming a warrior, Killian, who had an affinity with explosions, and Isaac.

James quickly looked around and noted that Isaac was not among the other males congregated at the mouth of the cove. Had Isaac left with the others to the hippocampus' call? He was one of the few that could speak hippocampi. James thought how lucky Isaac was to go investigate the call. Maybe he should have learned to speak hippocampi from Hagrid like the others and currently Remus. Which reminded him. "Remus, did you understand what the hippocampus said?" James asked

Remus, who was reading a scroll, looked in the direction where some of the mermen swam off to and pondered for a bit. "I couldn't understand all of it, but apparently they have a mermaid with them." That piqued Sirius' interest.

"A mermaid?" he grinned slyly. Remus rolled his eyes at his rather hormonal friend. "Do you think she'll come here?"

"If so then she's most likely pregnant but was somehow stranded from her pod. In other words, she's unavailable." Remus spoke dryly.

Sirius pouted at the young male. "Always trying to ruin my fun."

"I think he's trying to save your poor heart from another rejection." James said impishly.

The comment brought memories of Sirius' latest attempt to 'court' a young female. Sirius was known for flirting with the fairer sex and yet there was one that seemed infallible to his charms. A young female that was a year older than the three mermen named Marlene. Sirius had taken interest in the her two cycles ago and every conversation he attempted to have with the woman was met with a sigh and an eye roll before swimming away. James had laughed mercilessly the first time he saw it. He had never seen Sirius' jaw drop so low. "She cannot resist my charms and looks forever."

"But your so-called looks won't be there forever, and I'm sure you never had any charm to begin with." Remus smirked.

"Must you always poke fun at me!" Sirius lower lip jutted out. James shook his head fondly at the two. Honestly the two of them acted like bonded elders.

"Someone has to take you down a peg or two." Remus replied.

"If you're both done bickering, Isaac and the others are returning." James pointed out. The small pod of mermen were swimming back to the cove, each of them were singing joyously and swam protectively around a mermaid. James couldn't make out her features but could see that she had the rare auburn tendrils. The men seem to be celebrating, for what James knew not. He was confused as to why there was a lone mermaid that was traveling with a pod of hippocampi. Not that there wasn't anything wrong with the water horses, it was just peculiar.

The pod swam closer to the entrance and James and the other scouts could make out the words the mermen were singing. "They found our lost sister?" James asked in shock. He wasn't the only one that was in a stupor. Sirius and Remus were in similar states of disbelief and shock as the pod swam closer. Isaac broke free from the other men and swam excitingly to the scouts.

"Our sister has finally come home!" Isaac said with glee. "She has been traveling with a pod of hippocampi for a few weeks." The pod swam past the scouts into the safety of the cove and James was able to catch a good look at the young female.

She had long auburn tendrils that flowed down to her back, an oval shape face, and the most mesmerizing pair of emerald eyes he'd ever seen. "She's beautiful." he breathed, his gaze followed Lily until he could no longer see her passed the jagged rocks that made up the cove, he missed the knowing looks traded between the three males. "Did she say what her name was?" James asked Isaac.

"Why are you interested in her?" Isaac asked knowingly.

Much to James' horror he could feel himself blush. He never blushes. And worse it was in front of two of his fellow Marauders. "Is Jamesie blushing?" Sirius cackled "Oh I think James is very interested in her, _very_ interested."

"Shut up, Sirius." James grumbled

Sirius wrapped his arm around James' shoulders, a large teasing grin on his face. "So our brave and glorious leader has finally found a woman worthy of his greatness! And what a beauty she is!"

"Remus help." James pleaded

Remus smirked at his friend's plight. "You know how he is once he sets his mind to something. It's best to let him get most of it out of his system now." Remus smiled at James' frown

"Traitor."

"And wait until I inform dear Alpha Edward and Annalisa, they'll be excited that you finally had taken an interest in finding a mate. And it's with our long lost sister!" Sirius boasted. The other scouts rolled their eyes, used to Sirius' attitude. "Should I inform the Merchief of your bonding ceremony?"

"Alright Sirius, you had your laugh." James said tiredly "Go swim in circles or something." he muttered

"You know I will tease you mercilessly for the next few weeks, right?"

"I'm aware Sirius." James groaned

"Just checking, so when are you going to court her?" Sirius asked excitingly. Remus shook his head but still had a bright smile on his face.

Before James could even make a witty or sarcastic remark they were interrupted by none other than the Merchief's son. "No one will court the mermaid. Not until she has been accepted to the tribe by my Father. And even still the young sirena will be too busy learning the dialect and our culture's history to be chased around by hormonal males. Return to your posts." the stern merman Cassius ordered.

"Always a git, that one." Sirius muttered before swimming a few feet away from James and grabbed hold of his triton. James took hold of his as well; it was strapped to his back. A triton was as unique to a sirena as a wand was to a witch or wizard. No two tritons were alike, they were the same length as the user's arm and made of an ore that grew exceptionally fast in the chasms and was a good conductor for ones magic. A sirena was allowed a triton once their magic had settled at eleven cycles.

Clearing his thoughts James focused his attention back to the open waters to watch for any dangers. The last of the calves were born a few days prior and the pod would soon return to the safety of their tribe. A few days ago however one of the scouts had spotted a lone carcharion swimming just beyond the jagged rocks that surrounded the island. It disappeared for any could attack it, however its presence had made all the other sirenas more wary. The females did not bring their tritons, their magic was used to help the unborn child grow in the womb, and were therefore defenseless. It was why the males accompanied their mates and why there were scouts, all to protect the merchildren. James and the others would give their lives without hesitation than see one of the young ones die at the hands of the shark people.

And even more good news, the lost sister has finally come home! It surely was a miracle that had to have been blessed by Poseidon himself. James was curious about her, he never did get a name from Isaac the git, he wanted to know how the surface dwellers lived. He wanted to ask how it was she stayed on the surface longer than the others, how was she able to unlock her magic, how she found the hippocampi pod. She was an enigma, one that James found quite intriguing. But there was more to her than just mystery, there was something about her that was hard for James to ignore. He didn't know what it was, but he could tell it wasn't harmful for him. In any case at least he would befriend the lost one, who knows she might fit in well with the others.

Lily laughed giddily as she was surrounded by a small group of females, chatting away happily while holding their newborns. Matthew had just left Lily with his mate, Jolecia, and their firstborn son name Marcius with a few other females. He had assured Lily that he would return but was off to speak with the leader of the pod, thankfully Jolecia was almost as fluent in hippocampi as her mate and so Lily didn't feel left out of the group.

Currently Lily held the gurgling newborn Marcius in her arms. "He's adorable." Lily cooed softly. The infant had baby gray color skin, it would turn blue when he was older, a tail that flipped randomly, and large blue eyes the same shade as his father.

"Thank you." Jolecia said softly, Jolecia had light green eyes and dirty blonde tendrils down to the small of her back. She was a cycle younger than Matthew and was just as excited of becoming a mother. "Marcius was born only a week ago, one of the last born this season." The other females smile kindly at Lily as she held the infant caringly. Lily always loved babies, whenever her elder cousins would give birth to their own, Lily was seen often around them to hold and coddle. Of course the moment they began to cry, Lily would quickly return the baby back to their mother. "Are you interested in becoming a mother anytime soon?" Jolecia asked

Lily spluttered and blushed profusely, the other women looked at the young mermaid curiously but left her alone. "I'm not ready for that just yet." Lily laughed nervously.

"My apologies." Jolecia smiled "You look good with a child though." Marcius then began to quietly fuss, his face was scrunching up. Lily quickly panicked and handed the infant back over to Jolecia. Jolecia gave a hearty laugh and took hold of her son. "He's just hungry."

"I don't know how to handle crying babies." Lily said sheepishly

"I was the same way when I was your age." Jolecia smiled, she looked down at the babe suckling and her eyes brightened. "You're a hungry little guppy aren't you." Jolecia cooed at her newborn son.

Matthew came swimming back a few minutes later and he smiled proudly at his mate and child. He traded a few greetings to the other females congregating near Jolecia and Lily then turned his attention to the young mermaid. "The Alpha would like to meet you." Matthew spoke kindly.

Lily felt a little nervous, was this Alpha the one to determine whether she stayed with the tribe or cast out to the open waters? Matthew smiled encouragingly and Lily felt slightly appeased. She had been treated with nothing but kindness from everyone. The environment here was a total contrast than the society she grew up in. Everyone here was so open, the lack of clothing might have something to do with this, emotions were displayed freely without the fear of being condemned. Interactions between bonded women with other males wasn't frowned on. It truly seemed as though women and men were on equal ground. Though if that were the case, why then would only the males carry weapons? Were women simply not allowed to carry those spear-things?

Another thing that grabbed hold of Lily's curiosity was the architecture. There were no definite buildings, but the walls of the cove were carved in that looked like homes for the new families. On some of the walls there were sirena figures carved in holding a weapon that differed from the weapons she saw the men hold. One of the figures was a strong looking male with long tendrils and the spear like weapon had three tongs, it reminded Lily of the pitchforks she'd seen farmers using. "Matthew, what is that weapon that that figure is holding?"

Matthew looked at the passing figure. "That is Merchief Triton, the great-grandson of the first Merchief, Merchief Neptune. He is the creator of the legendary trident. Today we call all of our spears tritons, in honor of the Merchief."

"Merchief Neptune?" Lily asked again

Matthew smiled "You're a curious one." he spoke fondly "He was picked by the Great Four in their place to rule our tribe. By the end of their reign, the Great Four swam from tribe to tribe picking males and females that were fit to rule and govern their people."

"Women too?" Lily asked astonished. She had never heard of a woman partake in politics. It simply wasn't done! A woman's job was to run the house and bear heirs to the family.

"Of course." Matthew looked at Lily weirdly "Women have always had equal ground with men. Is it not the same on the surface?"

"No." Lily spoke shortly, she'd rather not think of the surface as it would then lead her to remember a bitter betrayal. Matthew frowned at Lily's tone and expression but otherwise said nothing. Anxious to clear the awkward silence between the two, Lily asked "So if there are Merchiefs that rule the tribes, what is an Alpha?"

"An Alpha is the leader of a family pod. You will soon learn that the oldest member of each family pod is considered the Alpha, their word and choices govern the family. In this case however the Alpha is the oldest male here that has a mate that had given birth to his child. Alpha Fabian is twenty-five cycles and his one of the strongest males of our tribe. He doesn't speak hippocampi so I will translate between the two of you."

"Thank you." Lily said appreciatively

They came up to an opening of a lighted cave farthest from the entrance of the cove. A large, well muscled man swam up and smiled down at Lily. Lily figured that this was Alpha Fabian, he had short auburn tendrils, tattoos down both his arms, he wore a necklace that was made out of small seashells with a large sea snail shell in the center. A silver armband, with a blue gem in the middle, was placed on his upper left arm. And finally Lily noticed a triton strapped to his back. "Hello, my name is Fabian." he said in a deep baritone, he then splayed his right hand over the center of his chest and bowed to the young mermaid.

"Lily." she copied Fabian's greeting and the man laughed boisterously in good humor.

"I like this one." he said to Matthew "Welcome to Mer Cove Lily. I trust that your escort has been polite and showed you around our cove."

"He did." Lily smiled in Matthew's direction "He and the others had treated me like I was family since I've been here. I'm amazed that there was this whole other world in the oceans that no one ever knew about." Lily expressed her awe.

Fabian smiled knowingly. "I imagine it is a lot to take in. We will find a room to accommodate you by nightfall."

"That's not necessary." Lily said quickly "I don't want to intrude on any of the families here. I can sleep in the cove."

"Nonsense, we have more than enough room. It would be an insult to you if we were just to leave you out in the cove!" Fabian exclaimed "You will not make anyone uncomfortable, besides the birth of our young, finding a lost member of our tribe is one of the best news we've had this season. I have already alerted Merchief Tom-Marvolo and the Council of this glorious news. They are all anxious to meet you."

"Really?" Lily asked in shock. Her head felt as though it was swimming, ignoring the obvious fact that she was submerged in water, so many important figures of a tribe she was soon going to be a part of, were excited to meet her. Was it really such big news that Lily had returned to the sea a few years later than usual?

Her question must have shown on her face because Alpha Fabian said "In the entire history of our tribe when Surveyors left the ocean to find the two landborns, they would always returned safe and sound and the Surveyors were seen as heroes to the tribe. When our brother returned and you did not, it was a major blow for our tribe and for the other tribes. Our race has lived in the shadows of man for millennia, our numbers does not reach the number of man. Every child born is a gift from Poseidon, every landborn brought to the safety of the tribe is a thanks to Poseidon. When you were never brought back, our tribe went into a depression for some time. It is a miracle that you have returned to us."

Matthew had agreed with Fabian wholeheartedly. "You will not impose on anyone Lily, you are not a burden." Matthew said convincingly "Alpha Fabian said you could meet with the scouts at the entrance. They're about to go wave jumping with some dolphins on the other side of the island." Matthew looked excited

Lily wasn't too sure. "Scouts?"

"They're chosen by the Merchief to help escort the women safely to the cove and back to Diagon Tribe. They guard the entrance while the rest of us watch over our mates and go in hunting parties for the cove. But they need a break so a few of us are going to guard the entrance."

"You sure I can just go wandering off, I can stay and help care for the babies."

"The guppies are in good hands." Matthew smiled "You don't have to do anything, it is not your responsibility. Go, have fun."

"If you're sure." Lily said uncertainly

"I am. Plus Isaac will be sadden that you wouldn't want to spend time with him, he's probably jealous that I've been taking up much of your time."

Lily giggled. "Well when you put it that way." Matthew escorted Lily back to the entrance, where the scouts were waiting anxiously.

Isaac smiled widely when he saw Matthew and Lily swim up to them. "So our dear lost sister finally graces us with her presence." Isaac teased, light brown eyes twinkling in mirth. "We were just on our way to go wave jumping with a pod of dolphins, care to join?" he asked. Lily laughed at the young merman's antics and agreed. With a quick goodbye to Matthew and some of the others now at guard, the scouts swam out to the jagged rocks before making a sharp turn right.

Isaac had introduced Lily to his best friend, Killian, and was currently teaching Lily some basic words in Mermish. A merman the same age as Lily swam up beside her, he had wild black tendrils and hazel eyes that just screamed mischief. Lily's face made a small blush when the young man smiled charmingly in her direction. "Hello, I'm James." Lily was surprise to hear him speak in the hippocampus dialect. It was obvious to her, that he knew little of the language but she appreciated it all the more.

"Hello, my name is Lily."


End file.
